Greek Shinobi
by Razuhfy
Summary: This world yearns for change. The soil thickens with the blood and tears of the fallen. If you had the power to shift the world, would you do so? Could you handle the burdens of being a King? Naruto will soon understand what it means to wield true power. The aid of another is surprising but definitely not unwelcomed.
1. Little Thief

**AN: Your boy Razuhfy is back with yet another story! (Ignore the fact I have 3 ongoing stories and all is well.)**

**I took a week off from weekly updating my stories to get some shit in my life situated. During that week I finally sat down and was able to completely finish all of Assassins Creed Odyssey's content. Which was both of the DLCs and the Lost Tales of Greece missions etc.**

**I love**** the game and have over 120 hours played into it but that's besides the point. There are only a few _good_ AC/Naruto stories and I figured 'What the fuck?', so here we are.** **I'll**** have a rather lengthy AN down at the end of this chapter so if you want to read it, feel free to do so. It'll have spoilers for AC Odyssey****, plot, etc. **

**So**** to any of my readers who enjoy my work, feel free to try this one out. If you don't like it, it's all good. This was just something I really wanted to write. To any new readers, enjoy.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Leave Me Alone - NF

"I'll do it... but it'll cost you double the original price. I don't change a mission once it's been finished. So take it or leave it." A young man spoke out in a rather hushed tone.

The individual being spoken to growled in annoyance before gesturing wildly with his hands. "Double?! Are you serious?"

The young man crossed his arms against his chest as he shook his head side to side causing his hooded cloak to rustle lightly. "You wanted me to steal something important from a rival business, did you not? Well I did it. You don't get to change things to fit your own parameters. I'm the best option you got." The young man tilted his head before gesturing with his right hand. "I'm a thief, not a Shinobi. We have different standards and codes. If you wanted someone dead then you should have went to the black market first... There are plenty of seedy men and women willing to off someone for money."

The older man began to pace for several minutes as the hooded youth leaned on the brick wall of the alleyway. His cerulean orbs analyzing the rich merchant in front of him with boredom.

_"Rich assholes... Always the same."_

After several minutes of silence the man finally sighed to himself before pulling out a rather large satchel of money. The gold coins clinking together as the man held the pouch out. "Get it done as soon as possible and I'll _triple_ it."

A rather large grin blossomed on the youths face as he swiftly swiped the bag of money. "Now you're talking my language." The hooded teen weighed the bag in his hand before nodding his head in acceptance and holding out his free hand for the man to shake. "Pleasure doing business with ya. I'll be done by tonight."

The older merchant grasped the younger man's hand before nodding his head. "Remember... As clean and as quiet as possible. I don't want things getting traced back to me."

The hooded teen pocketed the satchel of money before nodding his head. "Have I ever been caught before?" He asked rather rhetorically.

The teen began to make his way out of the alley as he pulled his hood further down to obscure the rest of his features. The young man glanced towards the sun before sighing lowly and continuing on his way.

For several minutes the hooded youth weaved in out and of the large crowds in the market place occasionally relieving individuals of their money. Nobles, rich villagers, commoners, mercenaries - status was irrelevant.

His cerulean orbs glanced towards the various rooftops as he spotted the occasional Jonin Shinobi patrolling atop the rooftops of the bazaar. Their ever vigilant gaze watching over for any signs of abnormalities.

The teen ignored their presence as he continued to idly pickpocket the individuals unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. He had learned long ago that the Shinobi populace generally ignored petty theft among their civilian counterparts. It was only when extremely valuable merch was involved did they choose to enforce the law.

Pickpocketing was an art.

There was a correct way to do something just as there was an incorrect way to do something. The teen had been stealing for more than half his life. He knew the concept of theft was viewed in a negative light but stealing from others was how he managed to survive.

It's what put food on the table so to speak. He had many meals due to his actions. A child no older than 7 forced to fend for themselves in this cruel world. To be spit on and despised by the general populace. To be feared for things out of your control. No parents to guide you... No parents to welcome you home with open arms.

A miserable existence he had.

His gloved hands glided across a mercenary's pouch before swiftly pulling away without taking the pouch. The giant man wielded an equally giant war hammer. It would do him no good to be squished for a few gold coins. He had plenty of those already and greed would _not_ be his downfall. He had learned long ago to curb those selfish desires but they would surface every now and again.

Old habits die hard after all.

Whispers of a child that possessed a 'weapon of mass destruction' assaulted his ears. Their hushed voices becoming frantic as they gazed around wildly for any sign of the 'walking bomb.'

The teen pulled on his black cloak as he found solace in the rough material masking his identity.

"The Sandaime made a mistake."

"It walks among us..."

"Our end is near and no one does anything!"

The young male ignored the vitriolic comments as he continued on his path. The words from the populace had lost their sting long ago. It used to tear him down and break him when he was but a babe. Their words burying into him like a knife to the gut. Though the older he got, the less he seemed to care.

Like lambs to a slaughter, the sheep would follow. They teetered on a massacre and truly didn't even realize it.

Had he _truly_ possessed a weapon of mass destruction it would have been put to use already. Whether that be for personal gain or not mattered little. This world was selfish and it was hateful.

People would rather be right than be happy.

People would sooner cut their own thumbs off before extending a helping hand to someone in need.

Perhaps that's why he was so fixated on stealing. The ability to _take_ and _give_ on a whim. It was such a powerful concept.

Steal from the rich, give to the poor.

Steal life from one, give life to another.

The cycle would always repeat. Never-ending.

Humans were truly an awful design.

A flawed creation.

What did Gods think when they viewed their creations waging war on one another for a simple caravan dispute? To slaughter the other without remorse and stomp on the very foundations of life? It must fuel them with a seething rage that knew no bounds.

All life was precious.

But he'd be a hypocrite if he agreed with that statement. There were plenty of individuals who weren't worthy of the gift of life. Rapists, pedophiles, and psychopaths were of the few he could think of off the top of his head.

_"Animals..."_

The teen shook his head as he bumped into a rather tall woman. Before he could even take a step forward his arm was trapped in a deadlock by the woman's ironclad grip. The two individuals came to a complete stop as several villagers passed by them without a second glance.

The hooded teen glanced at the hand that was firmly gripping his arm before slowly opening his hand to reveal a small pouch. A small smirk formed on the woman's face before she let go of his arm to retrieve her money.

"Cute. Very, very cute. But you're far too inexperienced to try that with me."

Oh Kami, that accent... It was the most beautiful thing he had heard in his life! it was like a thousand symphonies assaulting his very being. Millions of string-like instruments swaying to and fro with every syllable spoken. An accent of beauty accompanied by an even more beautiful woman.

He must have been staring for far too long as the bronze skinned woman continued her trek with a small chuckle of amusement. The young man fully turned his head as he stared at the woman's retreating form.

His eyebrows rose in slight shock at the armada of weapons she was carrying along with the unique and slightly bizarre armor adorned on her body. An intricately designed golden bow sat on her back with a matching gold quiver filled to the brim with arrows. On her hips was a small dagger in a sheathe attached to her uniquely designed battle skirt with a beautiful shortsword strapped to a white utility belt opposite of the dagger. A solid gold staff with an incredibly detailed pointed end that consisted of twin snakes coiling around one another and ending with a pair of angelic wings, sat underneath her quiver. In the woman's right hand was what appeared to be the head of a broken spear and almost seemed to radiate a power he couldn't truly understand. He noticed several other small sheathes that were strapped to her thighs and in each one was what appeared to be throwing knives. To top it all off, over her right shoulder was an uneven white cape that covered most of the right side of her body.

He hadn't been able to truly take in her appearance at the time and had absentmindedly decided to reach for one of her pouches. In hindsight, that was a mistake. That woman...

She was dangerous.

Her aura reminded him of the Sandaime... She carried herself with absolute confidence that bordered on arrogance, but he knew better. Had he been of clear mind he would have avoided the woman at all costs. Thousands of petty pickpockets among thousands of individuals had instilled him with a sense of foresight. And that foresight had came to one single conclusion.

That woman was untouchable.

She had most certainly allowed him to touch her pouch. He hadn't even been able to take a step before being halted in place. Her grip was ridiculously strong and her very presence demanded subserviency. He had felt the need to kneel the second she had started speaking.

She had commanded his very attention with just a single sentence.

What a monster...

The young teen shook his head before exhaling shakily and continuing on his journey. He had a contract to do and getting lost in thought would do him no good.

**Break**

"I can feel it, Ikaros. He is certainly one of them."

Standing atop on one of the many buildings in the marketplace was the very woman who had just made contact with the hooded teen. Her arms were crossed against her golden chest plate as she tracked the boys movement with little effort.

A shrill cry from a bird above caused the woman to glance upwards for all but a single second. The cry coming from a rather beautiful looking golden brown eagle. The majestic creature began to slowly descend before landing on the woman's golden bracers.

The woman shifted her attention away from the eagle before focusing back on the teen who was now jumping across buildings.

The humans in this world were very... interesting. Far more so than the ones in her own world.

_'Even Alexios would have sneered on our own kind compared to these ones...'_

Alethia had informed her that she'd be surprised by how similar these humans were to her own blood. The woman wasn't wrong either. The humans of this world possessed all manners of powers and abilities loosely based off of the Isu bloodline. This world would most certainly entertain her.

The woman tilted her head as Ikaros flapped his wings before darting upwards into the sky. She could feel each and everyone of the individuals who were keeping an eye on her. They were incredibly skilled and she would give them that.

The boy was special... And these masked individuals watching her were clearly aware of it. The second she had made contact with that boy they had been observing her every move. It would become tedious to dodge their watchful gaze. She'd have to move with far more caution in this world than previously assumed.

The broad-shouldered woman shook her head in annoyance before adjusting the golden circlet atop her crown. She really did stick out like a sore thumb in this world. Her armor wasn't the most... discreet thing in the world and it didn't help that she carried an armory of weapons on her either.

She'd worry about it later.

The tanned woman rolled her neck several times before abruptly rushing towards the edge of the building and diving off. She flipped in the air several times before landing on the ground silently. The woman silently entered the bustling crowds of villagers nonchalantly as if she hadn't just swan dived off of a five story building.

**Break**

Blue orbs gazed at the rather lavish home from his perch in the tree. The hooded teen glanced towards the setting sun as he crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the trunk of the tree. His head tilted downwards as he shut his eyes and stood completely still against the tree.

For several hours the cloaked teen stood in the same position before finally stirring. He blinked several times as he glanced towards the pitch black sky before frowing. The only source of light coming directly from the moon, illuminating him slightly from his perch in the tree. He sighed quietly before directing his gaze towards the compound.

His vision began to sway slightly before the outer edges of his vision began to blacken. Unaware to the boy, his previous blue orbs changed and began to glow a bright yellow.

His golden eyes began to roam across the compound as he searched for anything that could aid in his mission. Five guards stood at various positions around the compound as they surveyed their surroundings. The men would move every 5 minutes on the dot and would take 35 seconds to reposition. He was able to make out various forms of paths and openings in the guards rotations as he continued to observe the home. After another hour of surveillance the teen sighed before shaking his arms.

The hooded male exhaled lowly as his golden orbs shifted back to their original sky blue. He jumped off of the tree and landed silently before making his way towards the large compound. He hugged one of the walls of the large home for 2 minutes before the sound of boots walking on gravel neared him.

A guard walked directly passed the teen before taking his position on the opposite side of the building. The cloaked teen silently made his way towards the front entrance of the home before kneeling beside the front door. From underneath his cloak he pulled out a unique looking kunai before placing the blade into the knob. He then left the weapon in the door before pulling out a senbon and placing it just underneath the larger weapon.

After a few seconds of rotating the weapons the door opened with a silent 'click'. The teen smirked before placing his weapons back in their sheaths and silently making his way into the home. His cerulean pupils glancing around the home that he had memorized from his previous contract.

The home had three floors with the bottom one being used specifically for the kitchen, living room and the three spare rooms for guests and relatives who were visiting. The second floor of the home was where most of the valuables were stored. He had raided that long ago for his own personal agenda.

The teen began to creep up the stairs of the home as he listened for any noises that would jeopardize his mission. He rounded the second floor as his heart began to thump louder. The boy stopped moving as his danger senses began to go haywire. His body trembled in response to the negative emotions that were bombarding him.

He quickly glanced around his surroundings while palming his kunai. Several minutes passed by in silence as he failed to locate the source of the danger. He stood still for another several minutes before the feeling of dread began to disappear. The teen swallowed lightly before hesistantly moving further in the home.

He didn't know if it was the paranoia finally catching up to him but he _knew_ someone had been watching him. They knew he was here and they were very much aware of what he was doing. His intel was _never_ wrong and the owners of this home weren't Shinobi. Corrupt and shady merchants sure, but they weren't trained Ninja. There was no possible way that they could project these emotions on him. He shook his head as he sighed quietly before moving towards the stairs.

The teen made his way to the third floor of the home and he came to a stop against one of the walls. He silently shifted towards one of the windows of the home before discreetly glancing out the window. His eyes roaming around the compound searching for who had caused that wave of terror to slam into him.

He searched along the outer perimeter of the compound before shifting his attention towards the tree line in the distance. He immediately noticed two glowing orbs that were located in the same tree that he had been perched in when surveying the compound.

Time seemed to slow down as a figure slowly stepped out of the shadows and stared directly at him. The figure was broad-shouldered and extremely tall and seemed to be wearing some type of armor. The two individuals continued to stare at one another before the figure in the trees raised their hand and gave a short wave. The teen's breath hitched as the figure suddenly just seemed to disappear into the shadows.

The cloaked male stood motionless before extending his senses inside of the house in case the person outside had infiltrated the home. For several minutes he stood still before swallowing lightly and shaking his hands.

A Shinobi? But those eyes... They didn't seem familiar at all. The last he checked the only people with Doujutsus in Konoha were the Hyuga and the Uchiha. And their eyes _most certainly_ weren't gold. The boy glanced towards the bedroom door that his target reaided in. He pursed his lips for several seconds as he debated on whether or not he wanted to continue his contract.

On one hand, he was going to get paid triple the amount that he had already been paid for the previous contract. He _could_ just leave and be done with the mission. He really didn't _need_ to do this mission for Ranma... On the other, his honor was at stake. He didn't accept missions only to just cancel them halfway through.

Every contract he accepted, he finished. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He had some level of integrity despite being a thief... He was no Shinobi but that didn't make him any less of a good person. He stole others property and made a living out of it. He'd accept the consequences of his actions when that time eventually came.

The male sighed lowly before darting towards the bedroom and silently turning the knob of the door. The door opened without so much as a creak as the cloaked teen made his way into the rather large room.

_'Pretentious prick ain't ya?'_

His cerulean orbs glanced around the overtly lavish room that was covered in all manners of materialistic objects. Silk covers, exotic animal rugs, useless plaques, goblets of gold... He'd sneer if it wasn't for the fact that he had a job to do.

Rich merchants...

The teen palmed his kunai before twirling the weapon and making his way towards the bed. His target was laying on the right side of the bed while his wife occupied the other side. He had heard rumors of their 'marriage' from rival merchants and wasn't surprised with most of the information he was given.

A loveless marriage with a man who cared more about his business than his loyal wife.

Atleast, that's what he was told. He didn't truly believe the words because it was rather easy to portray yourself in a manner you wish others to see. She was a beautiful woman and he'd be a liar to say otherwise. A beautiful woman was usually a dangerous one.

The teen gripped the blade in his hand and trained his sight directly on the purple haired woman. He wasn't worried about her husband waking up, the man would be dead anyway. She was the one who would be a problem. He may accept all forms of contracts, but he had a simple rule that he expressed vehemently to clients.

He didn't target children and families were to be left alone.

If a rival businessman had a problem with his competitor then fine, but you don't involve the individuals family. There was already enough pain and suffering in this world, no need to add more to it. If she awoke while he was slitting the man's throat then he'd have to escape immediately.

Plans, unfortunately, don't always go the way you think they will.

The teen placed his hand left hand atop the man's mouth before immediately slicing his jugular with the other. He ignored the slight thrashing of the merchant and continued to focus his attention solely on the wife.

It saved his life.

The teen had just the bare minimum amount of time to raise his bloody kunai to block the throwing knife that would have no doubt landed in his skull. The weapons collided in a shower of sparks that illuminated the teen's face for a brief moment. Even after managing to block the woman's weapon he was still sliced directly on his cheek.

The teen jumped away from the bed as his hood fell from his head to reveal a head full of blond, spikey locks. His heart hammered in his chest as he raised his kunai in front of him while shifting his weight to his back leg.

"Hoh... So _you're_ the little thief that has been causing so much trouble for my 'beloved' husband." The woman slowly sat up from her prone position as the sheets from the bed fell to reveal her pale skin. Her purple locks bouncing from the movement. She gave the boy a sultry smile as she adjusted her nightgown. "I assume Ranma hired you?"

The blond thief didn't respond as he slowly moved closer to the door of the room.

"Oh come now, little thief. I assure you that I am... mostly harmless." The beautiful woman gave a toothy grin as the hooded teen kept his tense posture. The woman rolled her eyes playfully before examining her nails. "Your contract is done, is it not? My beloved is dead. I am so _sad_. I truly weep for him."

The cloaked teen didn't respond to the woman as he continued to edge his way towards the door of the room. He truly just wished to leave this home _alive_. The woman was far more dangerous than he assumed and it was only thanks to years of experience that he managed to block the weapon from killing him.

"The merchants of Konoha love measuring the size of their cocks... 'I make my fortune legally with no blackmail!'... It's all so tiring. I thank you for dealing with Hiro. It makes my job so much easier." At the boy's confused expression the woman began to giggle. "I was going to kill him myself but now I have no need. Thank you very much, little thief. Here, accept this as thanks."

The woman reached into her nightgown before retrieving a small pouch. She proceeded to open the pouch before showing the blond teen what exactly was in it. After doing so, she tossed the bag of gold coins to the boy who caught it with slight suspicion.

"Now, run along little thief. You are interrupting my beauty sleep." The woman proceeded to casually _push_ her husband's dead corpse off as the bed before pulling her blanket over her body.

The cloaked teen stared at the woman for all but two seconds before bolting out of the room and making his escape.

That woman was insane!

**Break**

The blond teen pulled on the hood of his cloak as he made his way back into the seedier part of the Village. Prostitution ran rampant around these parts as women offered their bodies in exchange for money.

The thief paid the courtesans no mind as he continued on his trek. While he didn't necessarily agree with their choice of work, he didn't look down on them. Alot of these women had no real options in life. It put food on the table and fed their children every night so he would respect that decision.

He was a thief after all. Who was he to judge others?

"Naruto-kun~!"

The teen's attention was directed towards a scantily clad woman who was making her way towards him. He sighed in annoyance as the woman pulled on his arm while spinning around, forcing him to move in tandem with her lest she pull his arm out of its socket.

"You never visit us anymore! And here you have me up late at night, just waiting for you to warm my bed~!" The woman came to a stop as a flirty smile blossomed on her face. She gently squeezed the teens hand before letting go and placing her hands behind her back.

The now named Naruto proceeded to stare at the courtesan for several seconds as the woman swayed from side to side. She was a pretty little thing, standing at only 5 feet tall with a voluptuous figure and hair as bright as the sun. A Yamanaka that had been exiled from the clan for reckless behavior among the family.

"Sena... What do you want?" The teen crossed his arms against his chest as the Yamanka pouted.

"It's always business with you! You never wanna have _fun_. Come~! Join your big sisters! We'll make sure you have a _goooood_ time..." The older Yamanaka adopted a sultry expression as she leaned towards the boy giving him a proper showing of her breasts.

Naruto stepped away from the woman before abandoning his hood. "Cut the act. What do you want?"

Like a switch that had been flipped, the blonde prostitute swiveled on a dime. Her sultry expression became cold as her eyes sharpened. Those once aquamarine orbs now resembled a glacier with how cold they became. The woman's beautiful visage shifted and became stoney as she spoke with a harder edge.

"Mari has a contract for you. Says it's something only _you_ can accomplish." There was no denying the sheer venom from the woman's statement when addressing his... expertise. "I don't know what she sees in you... You're just a common peddler. Thieves round these parts are treated as _dirt_. Doesn't help you're already _that_ child."

Naruto stared at the shorter woman for several seconds before shaking his head in annoyance. "I'm busy. Tell her I'll come by later." The blonde teen began to walk away before Sena's hand gripped his bicep.

"She wants to see you _now_."

Naruto glanced at the woman before tearing his arm out of her grasp. "What part of 'I'm busy' do you not understand? The world doesn't run on Mari's time. I have other clients waiting. I'll speak with her when I can." The teen walked away from the prostitute without another word as the Yamanka glared hatefully at his retreating form.

"Mari won't take this lightly! She'll retaliate."

Naruto continued to ignore the woman as he turned down an alleyway to meet with his client. The blond ignored the various drug dealers and other prostitutes as he entered a shady warehouse that Ranma wanted to meet in. He proceeded to lift the bay door with one hand before locking the door in place in the air. The rich merchant was pacing back and forth in the middle of the warehouse before meeting Naruto's gaze.

Naruto frowned at the scene as he extended his senses in the building. The large hangar door that he had entered immediately closed behind him as several men appeared from the shadows. The blond thief proceeded to frown in annoyance as he glanced at the various men who were beginning to surround him.

"Really Ranma?" The teen immediately pulled out two kunais as even more men began to enter the building.

"Sorry kid... Can't have loose ends. You understand don't ya? You're a thief after all. Have fun!" The smug merchant immediately began to vacate the warehouse as Naruto glared at his retreating form.

_'15 men. He really wants me dead... I'm going to slit his fucking throat.' _

Naruto released a heavy sigh as 3 men rushed towards him. The blond tensed his muscles before his eyes widened in shock as the men were pierced through their skulls by arrows. His cerulean orbs darted towards the rafters as he spotted a flash of gold. After assessing the situation, he proceeded to move.

He took advantage of one of the hired thugs shock as he kicked the man in his stomach. The thug released a pain filled grunt as his body doubled over. Naruto shifted on the balls of his heels before uppercutting the man with one of his kunais. The blade piercing through the man's skull with a wet squelching noise before he punched the man's body directly into the concrete floor.

Naruto shifted his attention behind him as he spotted a familiar woman taking on 5 men at one time. She was as elegant with her blades as she was deadly. The woman was twirling around the men as dozens of sparks illuminated the dim warehouse. The sound of metal clanging against metal rang out through the hanger. The noises continued for several seconds before the sound of flesh being peirced followed by a pain filled scream echoed in the building.

Naruto shifted back towards his own group of thugs before throwing his Kunai and piercing another man's skull. The teen proceeded to run towards another man before dodging underneath a wild swing from a rather large man. The teen lashed out with several punches to the man's gut before being forced to dodge an attack from behind.

Naruto spun the single kunai in his hand before throwing his weapon at the thug who snuck up behind him. The blade peirced the man's chest before Naruto hooked his foot underneath the man's ankle. He swung outwards with his leg as the man was sent careening off balance due to the maneuver. The thug was quite literally suspended off the ground for all but a second before being rocketed directly towards the ground by the teen's foot.

Blood ejected from the man's mouth as Naruto proceeded to stomp directly on the man's head, splattering his brains on the concrete floor. The teen braced himself as he was tackled by the large brute he had been punching previously. Several blows rained down on him as he crossed his arms to protect his face.

Several more blows rained down before Naruto grasped one of the man's hands. He proceeded to clench as hard as he could as the large man released a howl of pain. The sound of bones being broken rang out before Naruto headbutted the thug, breaking the man's nose.

Blood spewed from the man's nose before Naruto tackled him and began to pummel him. He managed to hit the man 5 times before being kicked directly in the ribs by another man. He flew off the man and tumbled several times as he released a hiss of pain.

Hearing the sound of boots rushing towards him, the blond teen shook off the blow to his abdomen before hooking his arm around the man's leg. He proceeded to rotate directly to the left as the man released a scream of pain from having his leg snapped in half. Naruto relinquished his hold on the man's leg before reaching for the man's mouth.

His fingers gripped the bottom of the man's jaw before he jerked his hand down as hard as he could. The man's skull was immediately cracked due to the sheer force from Naruto's pull. The man's body crumpled lifelessly as the blond teen made his way back towards the man who was beginning to rise to his feet.

Naruto proceeded to wrap his arms around the man's waist before lifting the man several feet off the floor. The thug immediately began to struggle in the teen's grasp before being slammed into the concrete floor. The thug released a loud grunt of pain before several punches began to rock against his skull.

Left. Left. Right. Hammer. Hammer. Right. Left.

Naruto continued to beat the man's skull directly into the concrete as blood painted his face. He hit the man another 6 times before he felt someone grab his shoulder. The teen immediately tried to lash out before he was stopped by a single glance from the individual.

The woman he had met in the market place earlier today was staring at him with a small smirk as blood painted her armor and dripped down her face.

She... she looked like a war Goddess.

The golden armor she wore was covered in the essence of life but somehow managed to gleam in the light of the warehouse. The elegant braid that kept her hair in line was somehow perfectly neat except for the splats of crimson that rested in it. The woman had 3 giant, claw like markings on her left bicep with a small scar that sat just above her upper lip.

Now that he was able to get a good look at her...

She was_ beautiful_.

The woman's smirk shifted into a smile as she tilted her head. "I am, aren't I?" Her tone was full of amusement as she crossed her arms against her chestplate.

Naruto blinked at the woman's rhetorical question before a blush formed on his face. He had said that out loud didn't he?

Why was the world so cruel to him?

"I-I... Uh. You... I." He trailed off silently as the woman raised a delicate eyebrow with a teasing smile.

"Cat got your tongue?" She chuckled as another blush formed on the teen's face. The teen averted his gaze from her as he shook his head several times.

"Thanks for the help. I'd like to say I had it under control but that'd be a lie." Naruto began to slowly rise as he shook his hands clean.

The woman glanced at the dead bodies that surrounded the teen before shrugging her shoulders with a smirk. "You did a pretty good job either way. Particularly brutal with that one over there." The woman pointed towards the man who's jaw was practically hanging off of his skull. "I approve."

Naruto glanced at the corpse before grimacing slightly. He may not be a complete stranger to death but that _was_ pretty brutal. He almost tore the man's jaw off with sheer strength. "I'm glad I can impress..."

The armored woman nodded her head before making her way towards some of the bodies. She knelt down beside them before rummaging through their belongings. "Soooo... What caused all this anyway?"

Naruto glanced at the woman as he began to mimick her actions. "Took a mission for a client... He backstabbed me. As evidenced by the men here." There was no harm in letting her know. She did help him after all.

The tanned woman nodded her head before moving onto another corpse. "I know that feeling well... Sounds like you have a new mission." The woman glanced at the blond with a smirk as Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

"Ranma will most certainly pay for this. You don't cross me and get away with it. I'm going to torch his home for this." Naruto flipped over one of the men before retrieving a rather large satchel of gold from the man. He glanced towards the tall woman who was pilfering one of the bodies before returning towards the bag.

He was silent for several seconds before shrugging. "Found some." He threw the pouch of money before throwing several other bags of small pouches in a pile im the middle of the warehouse. The woman immediately caught on as she began to toss several bags of coins into the pile as well.

The two killers proceeded to pilfer the remaining bodies as they made idle chat with another. Several minutes passed by as the two stood near one another by the pile of loot.

"You want to split 50/50?" Naruto asked with a small gesture of his hand.

The tanned woman shrugged her shoulders as she idly twirled her silver spear. "You can take more of the pot. I don't really care either way. My _Drachmae_ is useless anyway..."

Naruto tilted his head at the foreign word before making his way towards the pile and pocketing several bags. "Drack-may?" He tilted his head with a confused expression as he tried to imitate the word she had spoken.

The woman began to laugh before responding. "_Drachmae_. It's the currency of my home. It's not hard to tell, but I'm not really from here."

Naruto nodded his head before standing up and returning to his position beside the woman. She proceeded to make her way towards the remaining pouches and began to scoop them up.

"Where are you from exactly? Your skin color is lighter than the people of Kumo but you're darker than every other country... You also have an accent too. Not to mention your armor and weapons..."

The woman nodded her head as she pocketed some of the gold coins. "I come from a place known as Sparta. We are born as warriors and train from the day we can walk. We have several trials to prove our worth from a young age." The woman gestured towards her scarred bicep as she smirked. "I got this from a wolf that I killed with my bare hands at the age of 7."

Naruto's eyebrows rose in shock at the statement. Seven years old and she had killed a wolf with her bare hands?

"That's... pretty brutal. Uh... Where exactly is Sparta? I've never heard of it..."

The woman shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted her chestplate. "Across the vast ocean. I doubt your people truly travel the seas. The world is bigger than you think." She ended the vague statement with a wink as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the response.

The blond teen stared at the woman for several seconds before holding his arm out in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman glanced at his hand before a smirk formed on her face. The gesture she responded with surprised the teen as he was expecting her to shake his hand. Instead of his hand, she grasped his forearm before pulling down. "My birth name was Kassandra..."

Before Naruto could properly greet her using her name, she continued to speak. A sense of dread filled his body as an eerie smile formed on her face.

"But my country knew me by another name..."

Naruto's heart began to race in his chest as the woman's brown eyes bore into his blue ones. The feeling of despair wrapped around his very soul and began to squeeze. His breathing hitched in his throat as the woman's smile turned cold.

"Call me... Deimos."

**AN: If you haven't played the game or atleast watched a playthrough of AC Odyssey, then Kassandra's names won't mean much to you. But if you _have_ played, then you know.**

**SPOILERS**** AHEAD!**

**I will**** be writing spoilers for AC Odyssey down in this AN and future ones. So if you don't want to be spoiled then just skip these ones.**

**Kassandra**** is indeed Deimos in _this_ story. And I already know the questions that will follow.** **"How does she have Ikaros and the Staff of Hermes if she's Deimos?"**

**That'll be explained with backstory about Kassandra as I expand upon her character and the role she played for the Cult of Kosmos. She briefly mentions Alethia as well as Alexios so that should give you some clues about her past.**

**I'm**** going to just throw this out there by saying that this Kassandra has completed her Trials of Elysium already. Meaning, she has mastered the true powers of the Staff of Hermes. Which also makes her _incredibly_ powerful. As evidenced in the DLCs where she fought and _defeated_ Hermes and Hades in combat.**

**You**** can debate the whole 'Simulation' thing with Alethia but it doesn't change the fact that Kassandra is half Isu and half human. She is strong enough to slap these Gods and that's how I'm keeping her. She OP. And I'm gonna have fun with her character in this story.**

**Too**** many of the Naruto/AC crossovers rely on the AC elements which makes the story flat. What's the point of parkour when Chakra exists? Kinda boring. I'll do my best to make this interesting since AC Odyssey and Origins shifted the elements of the AC world.**

**ANYWAY****! If you have any questions regarding the plot and other things about Kassandra in the Narutoverse then feel free to PM me.**

**Suck**** mah dick**


	2. An Unlikely Alliance

**AN: Boom ~ Update (:**

**Don't really have much to say but as per usual for this story, spoiler shit will be at the bottom with explanations.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Bad Bunny - Vete

Naruto glanced towards his... companion as he made the arduous trek towards Ranma's lavish home. After she had introduced herself as 'Deimos' and the subsequent dread and despair that attacked his core had slowly wilted away, she had offered to aid in his task of revenge against the rich merchant.

Kassandra, or Deimos as she preferred, was...

Well, Naruto didn't really know how to explain it. She was a foreigner from an entirely different mass of land, which wasn't all that surprising considering the Elemental Nations as a whole was surrounded on all sides by ocean.

Yes, there was plenty of islands and ruins and other pieces of land that were relatively close to each main country but it wasn't a complete stretch of the imagination to think that other masses of land like the Elemental Nations existed.

Her accent, her skin tone, her... bizarre armor were some of the telltale signs if he had to pin them down. She would use weird words to describe very simple things, an obvious habit if she was from another country that spoke an entirely different language.

Instead of using the term 'mercenary', her people had a unique name for it.

A _Misthios_. Which was basically the same thing more or less with subtle differences.

The strangest thing, in his opinion at least, was the fact that she had an eagle as a companion. An incredibly intelligent one at that.

Eagles were already incredibly gifted and intelligent birds but _Ikaros_ as Kassandra called him, was above and beyond even the norm for its species.

For starters, Kassandra would actually _talk_ with him. And not just the average master and pet bond conversations that many hunters had with their creatures.

Kassandra would say something mundane, perhaps to get a reaction out of himself, and Ikaros would respond in kind. Each response was coupled with an inflection that eerily resembled how humans spoke. Different tonal changes with each cry...

He couldn't explain it but he knew that the bird _knew_ what Kassandra was saying. The demands she'd make of Ikaros were accomplished with ease, the comfortability that the creature shown when around her, and the way it stared into his own eyes.

It was like the bird was sizing him up or something.

Strange creature...

"You are very quiet, no?" Kassandra's voice quietly questioned. The woman's eyes were subtly scanning the many rooftops around them as if searching for something that couldn't be seen with the naked eye.

Naruto glanced towards the woman before responding. "I am used to being alone... But that isn't an incorrect assessment either. I prefer the quietness. It allows me to compartmentalize my thoughts."

The muscular woman nodded her head, if only slightly, before responding. "Burdens weighing you down, little thief?"

There she goes again... Using that nickname. He should say something... But it'd be too much effort to do so and it's not like she was mocking him. He was a little thief after all.

He shrugged his shoulders lackadaisically before responding. "Something like that. People aren't too fond of my profession..."

A hint of a smirk formed on the beautiful woman's face as she responded. "I sympathize with your plight, little thief. My _mater_ wasn't too pleased with my life choices and decisions..."

There was a hint of... something in that sentence. A morose tone coupled with the stinging bite of regret, perhaps? There was definitely sadness in her tone.

But he also didn't know what a 'mater' was, but the soft and gentle way she said the word made him believe that it must have been a close relative.

Naruto's cerulean gaze studied the woman for several seconds before he questioned. "What is a 'mater'?"

"A mother." She replied plainly.

Naruto was silent for several moments before glancing towards the woman and speaking. "She didn't approve of your lifestyle?"

Kassandra's eyes narrowed slightly and her fingers twitched for a brief moment. "Something like that... It was moreso the decisions that I made whilst _in_ that lifestyle."

Naruto had nothing more to say on the matter. It wasn't that he was uninterested in it but because he couldn't really relate. He had been alone for his entire life.

He never questioned who his parents were because at the end of the day they were either dead or had abandoned him. And he had no authority on the matter regardless of his opinion on the subject.

That was life and sometimes you get dealt a piss poor hand. You just have to grit your teeth and keep going forward or risk drowning in a pit of your own sorrows.

"We're being followed."

Naruto subtly glanced towards his companion before pocketing his hands. "I felt eyes on us but was not completely sure. How many?" He asks.

"One. Female. She is wearing a mask. Rooftops. Right side." The Spartan woman states while lazily twirling her broken spear.

Naruto pursed his lips before narrowing his eyes. "Could you make out her hair color?"

Kassandra furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before replying. "Purple."

An expression of frustration and annoyance formed on Naruto's face at the answer.

If Neko was tailing them then that meant the Old Man already caught wind of what had happened in that abandoned warehouse.

Hiruzen must have sent Neko to either apprehend him or to stop him from retaliating. Both of which would be annoying.

He glanced towards Kassandra who was still twirling her spear, completely unbothered by the ANBU who was following them.

How had Kassandra even sensed the woman?

The only reason he was even aware of the woman was because he played cat and mouse with Neko _alot. _

He was successful more often than not due to his knowledge of the village and where safe houses and routes were but he still did get caught if he wasn't being cautious.

Neko most likely knew that they knew that she was following them. Which only begged the question as to why she hadn't dropped down yet.

"2 more. One is an... animal? A dog I believe..." Kassandra trails off unsurely after her statement.

Well, that was unfortunate.

There was no escaping Tsume Inuzuka. He didn't even bother asking Kassandra if it was a woman. If the Old Man wanted to see him then he'd send Tsume to guarantee it.

"We are in a predicament." Naruto states plainly.

The teen came to a stop with his partner following shortly after. He glanced towards the rooftops for a moment before locking eyes with the beautiful tanned woman.

"Don't do anything reckless."

Kassandra proceeded to raise an amused eyebrow at the boy's statement before replying. "Why would I do anything reckless? We barely know each other."

Naruto rolled his eyes before crossing his arms against his chest and leaning on one of the walls in the alleyway. "Call it intuition. You're a dangerous woman and whenever my eyes aren't on you I start to get anxious."

Ignoring the statement, she replied with a teasing smile. "Checking me out again, are you? You clearly have a type. Muscular women with golden bronze skin, no?"

Naruto felt his cheeks grow hot at the accusation and he turned his head away from the woman to hide his embarrassment.

"You are... unique. It is rare to see a woman with your tone of skin and hair in Fire Country..." He trailed off quietly.

Kassandra just crossed her arms against her chest plate with a small smirk. "Yes and I did not plunge my spear through Hades' chest... You are a bad liar, little thief."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the woman's statement.

Hades? Who was that?

The teen's train of thought was interrupted when a woman with a feral demeanor dropped down from the rooftops followed shortly after by a rather large canine that wore an eye patch.

The woman's mane of hair spiked out from all sides and she dawned a toothy smirk that showed off her rather large canines.

"You just love causin' trouble don't ya, kid?"

Naruto glanced at the matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan before offering her a shrug. "I don't go looking for trouble. It usually comes to me."

Tsume snorted at his response as she replied gruffly. "It comes to you because of the life you choose to live."

"You make it sound like being a Shinobi is any better. You actively move towards the danger and trouble." His cerulean gaze scanned the top of the buildings before eventually settling on Neko's crouched form.

"Whatever you think I've done, I haven't." He stated plainly.

The masked ANBU member jumped down from the atop her perch and landed without a sound. Her gaze settled on the hooded teen before slowly shifting towards Kassandra.

"A report was sent in to HQ that multiple individuals were killed in an abandoned warehouse 1.5 klicks out from the Shinobi Academy." Neko's voice was blank, giving nothing away. "Multiple members were sent to investigate in the area and it did not take long to find the bodies."

Naruto glanced towards his companion before shrugging his shoulders. "That's not enough to go on. There are many seedy people around these parts. Perhaps a turf war? A drug deal gone wrong, maybe?"

Neko answered almost instantly. "The entire warehouse was flipped upside down. There were no narcotics found and each individual, while sporting a criminal background, were not active members of any regional gang in the village."

The blond thief shrugged his shoulders once more. "People will do anything in the red light district. You Shinobi don't do a good enough job patrolling these areas." He lightly quipped.

The purple haired woman ignored his insult in its entirety before glancing towards Kassandra. "Bows are not common amongst Shinobi and the general populace of Hidden Villages. Several men were killed with arrows that resemble the arrows in your quiver."

Kassandra glanced behind her to look at the many arrows resting in her quiver before frowning. "That's strange... Someone must have nicked some of my arrows when I wasn't paying attention."

Despite the situation, a snort of amusement left Tsume.

Neko ignored the woman's obvious lie before continuing. "The report did not mention a female mercenary but it did mention a man in a hooded cloak who sported blond hair. Before you try to rebuttal with anything disregarding the deaths : you are both covered in blood."

Both thief and mercenary glanced towards one another before shrugging lightly.

Well, she wasn't really wrong.

"You are to come with me. Both of you. The Hokage wishes to speak with you." Neko informed.

Naruto released a quiet sigh before shaking his head. Great... Ranma was actually going to get away with this. Frustration swelled in his chest as his fists tightened in annoyance.

"Don't worry, little thief. We can always finish that job later." Kassandra's hand rested atop his shoulder as she continued. "Unless we're killed of course."

Naruto just sighed heavily.

**Break**

Quiet scratching noises could be heard as Hiruzen idly scrawled on a piece of parchment. Garbed in the official robes that depicted his position within the Hidden Village, he certainly stood out from the average individual.

But he'd always just be the "Old Man" to Naruto.

"You certainly enjoy stirring things up, Naruto-kun." The aged Kage did not raise his gaze and continued to scribble on the document in front of him. "I was under the assumption that you worked alone within the village. Dragging accomplices with you now? For shame, especially for a woman as beautiful as she is... I'm disappointed."

An amused smirk formed on Kassandra's face as Naruto grunted in annoyance. It was very clear that these two men had a unique relationship with one another.

Which would make sense considering Naruto most certainly held an Isu artifact within him. A very _powerful _one at that.

"I did not _drag_ her along." Naruto placed his hands into his pockets before glancing towards the woman. "She lent a hand."

The Sandaime Hokage did not verbally respond, only offering a knowing nod. He flipped through the packet of papers before neatly arranging them and stacking them in a pile to the outer edge of his table.

He proceeded to open a drawer before pulling out his trusty tobacco pipe. He began to slowly pack the addictive substance before lighting it with an application of Katon Chakra.

Hiruzen placed the pipe into his mouth before taking a deep inhale. "Why?" He asked simply.

Naruto stared at the powerful Shinobi before shrugging lazily. "You will have to be more specific, Sandaime-sama."

Hiruzen glanced towards the Spartan woman for a moment before returning to Naruto. "Why are 15 men in body bags? Many happenings within this village are within my field of view. I do not fix these things because they will always run rampant and trying to push against the impulses of humans will always result in negative actions."

The older man grasped his hat before placing it on the table in front of him. He proceeded to lean back in his chair before speaking once more. "I merely wish to know the _why_ and _how_... Neko has informed me you are now taking contracts from the Merchants."

"I'm being observed." Naruto moreso stated than questioned.

Hiruzen shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "You've always been observed. I've never kept this a secret and I'm sure you've known as well." At Naruto's nod of affirmation, he continued. "Why are you expanding now of all times?"

Naruto pursed his lips before shrugging. "Bills need to be paid."

The 3rd Hokage waved the answer off. "I'm sure they do... You enter the lion's den when mettling with merchants. These are not your basic petty thefts."

The blond teen sighed tiredly as he leaned against one of the walls before replying. "It can't be any harder than the contracts Mari gives me..."

Hiruzen chuckled lightly at the comment. "Mari can be quite the handful..." He took another inhale of his tobacco before gesturing with his hand. "Who is the merchant this time?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance before massaging his temples. "Ranma Shito... He requested that I deal with a rival businessman. Discreetly, of course."

Hiruzen hummed in acknowledgement before speaking. "And did you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a simple response. "Unconfirmed at this time."

The 3rd Hokage just stared at the teen for several seconds before shaking his head. It was the best he was going to get from Naruto.

He allowed Naruto get away with far too much but that was certainly his fault. To atone for his past sins and lack of aid for the boy, he had enabled Naruto instead of helping him.

Only he was to blame and there was nothing that could truly be done. Well, there was but he highly doubted that Naruto would be swayed away from the lifestyle he had chosen.

"My offer still stands to you Naruto. The Shinobi force could use someone with your talents and skill." Hiruzen commented lightly.

Naruto shook his head as he responded. "My answer is still the same, Old Man."

Hiruzen nodded his before turning his attention towards Kassandra who had remained silent the entire time. His eyes trailed across her form taking in her armor, weapons, and unique appearance.

"And who might you be? A mercenary, no doubt..." Hiruzen proposed quietly.

Kassandra glanced towards her blond companion before returning her gaze to the elderly man. "My name is Deimos. My skills with a blade are second to none and I work for the highest bidder."

There was a certain amount of... arrogance in her tone. But one that was rightfully deserved. This woman was absolutely brimming with power and it did not surprise him that his ANBU were keeping their eyes on her.

She was clearly not from the Elemental Nations either. Her accent was one that he had never heard of in his life. That unique and slightly bizarre armor adorned on her body was completely alien to him as well

Greaves... Spaulders... Even a chest plate.

The armor that was worn in the Warring Clan Era shared no resemblance to what this woman wore at all.

And her name...

_Deimos._

There was something... _ancient_ about that name. It held a certain weight to it and it was most certainly fitting for a woman of this stature.

This woman's physique was the pinnacle of what humans strived to achieve. Not overtly muscular or anything of the sort. She dawned the body of a warrior who trained since the days she could walk.

The gleam in her eyes was the most telling source. She had been through war and had lived through many battles.

A natural born killer through and through.

"From where do you hail from? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Kassandra's arms crossed against her chest as she replied. "I hail from Sparta."

Sparta?

Hiruzen furrowed his eyebrows before gesturing with his hand. "Where is this 'Sparta'?"

The brown skinned woman gestured with her left-hand as she answered. "An entirely different continent."

Hiruzen nodded his head slightly at the rather simple answer. It was clear that this woman would only give the bare minimum to everything asked. Perhaps a byproduct of the lifestyle she chose to live.

He had also been informed that this woman had been observing Naruto since their meeting in the marketplace. She had tailed him for a short amount of time and then seemed to just disappear after her assessment.

While slightly harmless to some degree, it was still suspicious considering she was somehow able to track him down and aid him in the warehouse.

Perhaps she was just interested because she saw what most of the seasoned Shinobi in Konoha saw in Naruto.

An individual brimming with infinite potential.

"My Shinobi inform me that you have a certain... _interest_ with our little thief here." Hiruzen stated offhandedly.

Kassandra's brown eyes strayed towards Naruto who was now staring at her with a piercing gaze. The weight of his stare was actually impressive considering most grown men could barely stare into her eyes for prolonged periods of time.

Still, she ought to placate the boy. Wouldn't want to scare him off too soon. The boy was already paranoid enough as is.

Shrugging lackadaisically, she responded. "He reminds me of myself when I was younger. Untrained and full of raw potential. While I certainly had trainers and mentors growing up, I did not respect them." She tapped her bracers with her broken spear before continuing. "Had I been properly guided at a younger age I'd certainly be a better person."

Hiruzen clasped his fingers together upon his desk before staring into the woman's eyes. "You believe you'd be a suitable mentor?"

Kassandra would have scoffed at the statement had she been back in Greece.

_Everyone_ knew who she was and what she was capable of. The army's she'd led, the commanders she taught, the underlings she created...

She had even expanded the cult of Kosmos' influence among the world. Changing and bending the ideals as she grew older. The Cult had believed that they had complete control over her actions. She made sure to remind each and every member in the Cult that _she_ was the true leader.

Aspasia had learned that lesson quickly and allowed her free reign. It was a smart decision considering that Aspasia's ideals mirrored her own. While most of the members in the Cult had to be exterminated, it was still worth it for their end goal.

Her only regret was not being able to save Alexios...

The death of her beloved little brother... She could have saved him. Could have prevented everything...

Kassandra's teeth gnashed together as she willed the memories away. What had happened could not be changed.

That was just life.

She took a calming breath before rolling her neck and responding to Hiruzen's question. "I've trained many men... Men who have gone on to conquer Nations and slay Kings... And those men lacked even a quarter of the potential that Naruto has." A smirk formed on the woman's face as her gaze met Narutos. "But that's not up to me, is it?" She finished rhetorically.

Naruto stared at Kassandra for several seconds before glancing out the window of the office. "You train warriors, not thieves."

"A thief must know how to kill."She countered easily. "Stealing isn't the only thing you do, as evidenced this very night. You lack experience and technique and if you continue down this road then you will die." Her brown eyes bore into his blue ones as she continued. "Do not allow pride to be your downfall. Greater men then you have fallen because they refused to extend their hand for help."

Naruto's gaze left Kassandras as he stared out into the star filled sky. As much as he didn't want to admit it... she wasn't wrong.

The contracts he had been taking recently all revolved around taking a more hands-on approach. Whether that be killing a rival businessman, torching establishments, or torturing people for information.

Things had been slowly ramping up for awhile now and perhaps he had just ignored how in over his head he actually was.

He was doing things that were attracting Shinobi.

That alone should have been the initial wake up call. Stealing people's possessions would not warrant the tailing from an ANBU agent.

There were rules he had created for this sole purpose and he had clearly been overstepping them.

Was it greed? Or perhaps he wanted to do more than just steal his whole life.

He released a heavy sigh as his arms crossed his chest. "We do not even know each other. What do you gain from this?"

Kassandra raised an eyebrow before replying. "Nothing really. Not everyone will ask for something in return when they do a favor... But I certainly will." She smirked at his annoyed expression before continuing. "I'll let you know when I think of it."

The hooded teen rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. "You speak as if I've already accepted your proposal."

Kassandra was next to him before he could even react. Her fingers danced upon his chin as she slowly turned his gaze towards her. Her eyes were half-lidded and she sported a dangerous smile.

"Because you don't have a choice."

Her smile was absolutely predatory and Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. The gleam in her eyes was anxiety inducing but he could not turn away.

"She is not entirely incorrect, Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Kassandra turned towards the Sandaime who was repacking his tobacco pipe. He placed the object in his mouth before taking a healthy inhale.

"If you won't join the Shinobi Corps. then at least allow me to lease contracts for you." He exhaled the addictive substance before continuing. "The missions will be controlled of course, but that should not dissuade someone who would prefer to operate _with_ the military rather than against them, no?"

Naruto glanced towards Kassandra for a moment before responding to Hiruzen. "It sounds like I'd be working alongside Shinobi... Mercenaries and Shinobi tend to mix like oil and water and considering that I'm a thief..." He trailed off quietly before slowly removing Kassandra's hand from his chin. He ignored her flirty wink with a roll of his eyes before staring at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen waved off the boy's concerns as he replied. "I would not propose contracts that are out of your field of expertise. That is practically asking for trouble."

Naruto nodded his head as Kassandra leaned against the wall beside him. "I will never pick the headband up but... Payment is payment."

A smirk formed on Kassandra's face as her arms crossed against her chest plate. "Now you're speaking like a true mercenary, little thief." He ignored her statement with a roll of his eyes.

Hiruzen began to rummage through his desk before pulling out a small packet of papers and placing it on the table. He rotated the parchment before pushing it towards the edge of the table and gesturing with his hand.

"If you are wanting work then I have something that might interest you." Hiruzen nodded his head as he took another inhale from his pipe. "An inexperienced team was recently sent out on an escort mission. Low profile, high risk."

Naruto approached the desk with Kassandra following shortly after. He picked the packet up before reading through the mission contract that was accepted by a team named 'Team 7'.

He idly flipped through the pages of the document before raising a curious eyebrow. "He took a team?"

Hiruzen chuckled lightly before responding. "Against his will, yes."

"Ahh..." Naruto nodded lightly. He was silent for a few moments before furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion. "This is a low profile contract? Surely, that's wrong..."

Kassandra glanced at the parchment before speaking. "I will assume that these 'Shinobi' will have higher stakes on the line when outside their respective villages."

The elderly Kage nodded his head in agreement before replying. "The risk of running into other Shinobi is always there. It is why solo operations are scarce and few. Only the highest and most skilled Shinobi will ever be granted a mission of that caliber and even then teams will be on immediate standby."

Kassandra nodded her head as she read the document over Naruto's shoulder. "Efficient."

Naruto continued to read the document before placing it back on the desk. "Soo... You want me to provide back up? Has something gone wrong with the mission?"

Hiruzen took the parchment before replying. "To some extent, yes. They have ran into opposing Shinobi and called for aid in the mission. That message was several hours ago and while I don't doubt the ability of Team 7, it would squash any remaining concerns I have."

Naruto was silent for a few moments before signing quietly. "Do you need me to leave now?"

Hiruzen shrugged lightly before responding. "Now is better than later, my boy."

"I assume I won't be going solo?" The blond teen questioned lightly.

"I was originally going to send you with Team Gai but..." He trailed off slightly before staring at Kassandra. "Perhaps you and your new mentor can get to know each other better with this excursion."

Naruto's gaze snapped towards Kassandra before returning to Hiruzen. "You would send an unknown mercenary and a common thief to aid in Shinobi fares?"

The Sandaime leaned back in his chair before shrugging. "To gain trust I have to give it. I am extending a hand to you and Deimos. That is, if she does wish to aid in this. I can assure you that payment will be rewarded."

Kassandra sported a cheshire grin as she spun her broken spear. "Weeeeeell~... Who am I to say no to money?"

Naruto snorted quietly before rolling his neck. "I'm surprised you're letting me out of the village without an escort... Who knows what rumors could start when the populace figures out that 'that boy' is running around freely."

Hiruzen closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "As if you haven't already been doing so for the past 13 years..."

The 17 year old teen shrugged his shoulders before glancing towards Kassandra. "What if we get lost?"

Hiruzen stared at the blond teen for what felt like 10 minutes before shaking his head with an annoyed sigh. "Have I given you too much credit already?"

An amused smirk formed on Naruto's face before he patted Kassandra's spaulders. "C'mon... Follow my lead." He began to head out of the room with the Spartan woman following behind. As he reached the door to the office, Hiruzen had one last parting statement.

"This will be the last time I allow something of this magnitude to be swept under the carpet, Naruto. I cannot keep turning a blind eye to the actions you commit. Do not abuse my trust."

Naruto's hand rested on the knob of the door and he did not move for several seconds. He stared at the aged wood for another few seconds before signing quietly and opening it.

That was life.

**Break**

"So... Where exactly are we going?" Kassandra asked as she followed Naruto through the alleyways and back streets of Konoha.

"A little island called Wave that's only accessible by ferry. The people make their money off trade due to the bountiful amount of fishing companies present on the island. It's also home to a rare vegetable that only grows in the soil of Wave. Goes for quite a bit on the market." He added in nonchalantly.

The armor clad woman raised an eyebrow in amusement before responding. "Quite knowledgeable about the other regions, huh?"

The blond teen glanced towards his companion before shrugging. "Knowledge is power."

She nodded her head in agreement before gesturing with her hand. "What is it that we are actually doing? Your leader has ulterior motives for doing this that I'm sure you're aware of."

It wasn't really all that subtle to begin with. The leader of this Village clearly wished to have Naruto under him. Whether that was for his own reasons or to benefit the village she did not know. But what she did know was that the boy's Isu artifact was of immense power. He had just yet to truly unlock it.

In due time though.

"I'm well aware... The Old Man has always wanted me in the Shinobi Corps. It's never truly interested me - being a Shinobi that is." He reached into his pocket before pulling out his I.D for the checkpoint that would allow him to leave the village. "We're being sent in as backup for a new team. Apparently the mission has gone sideways... Which doesn't really surprise me considering who leads the team."

Kassandra nodded her head before opening one of the pouches that clung to her faulds. She pulled out a piece of parchment before speaking. "And our overall objective we have to achieve?" She ignored the boy's questioning stare as she continued. "I can read between the lines, little thief. We're here for a bigger purpose. What is it?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments before reaching the checkpoint that allowed villagers and Shinobi to leave. He presented his identification and the scroll that shown the Hokage's Official Seal to the Shinobi who was standing in the little office of the checkpoint.

The Chunin briefly glanced over the scroll and Naruto's I.D before raising an eyebrow. "Well I'll be..." He snorted quietly before gesturing with his hand for Naruto to keep moving. "Good luck, kid."

The blond teen stared at the man for several seconds before scooping up his I.D and scroll and moving away from the office.

Kassandra strolled up the podium before placing her parchment on the table in front of the man. He stared at her for a brief moment before taking the paper and reading through it.

He placed the paper back down before stamping it and handing back to the Spartan woman. "Keep the kid in line." He stated quietly before returning to his post.

Kassandra smirked at the response before making her way towards Naruto who was staring into the massive tree line ahead of them.

"We have a secondary objective that we must accomplish in Wave. There is a shipping tycoon who goes by the name of Gato. He is an infamous billionaire that is known throughout the Elemental Nations. Crooked as they come and as twisted as you can assume."

Naruto pocketed his I.D before adjusting his hooded cloak. "The Sandaime wants us to raid his hideouts and steal whatever we can. If we kill him, then we get a bonus."

Kassandra stood beside Naruto while twirling her broken spear. A dangerous smirk danced on her face as her eyes briefly shone with gold. "I enjoy a good raiding."

Naruto glanced at the woman for a moment before speaking. "Keep up." He stated simply.

The teen took off in a brief sprint before jumping up into the trees and continuing his rapid pace. Kassandra smirked at the statement before coiling her muscles and taking off in a burst of speed. She caught up with the boy in a few seconds before joining him.

This was a new experience...

Tree hopping.

It wasn't incredibly difficult but it definitely took a keen amount of coordination and concentration. Watching your surroundings, adjusting your speed and jumps for every branch and tree you'd kick off from.

The people of this world were very interesting.

She did miss riding Phobos though. Such a good boy Phobos was.

**Break**

The moon was still resting in the heavens as Naruto and Kassandra arrived at a small fishing village just south of the island of Wave. They had ran for a couple hours until Naruto had abruptly shifted directions. It took another 30 minutes for them to reach this village.

Naruto wiped the sweat off from his face before reaching into his cloak and procuring a canteen. He popped the cork off before greedily swallowing the liquid. He offered the canteen to Kassandra who took it wordlessly while swallowing her fair share of the rejuvenating substance.

"I take it we're here for a boat?" She asked quietly.

"To _steal_ one." He corrected simply.

Kassandra chuckled quietly before gesturing with her head. "Then lead the way, little thief."

Naruto led Kassandra through the small village, sticking to the shadows and searching for any kind of vessel they could use to cross the waters leading into Wave.

The duo reached the shipping dock without a fuss and spotted several boats resting in the water. Some big, some small.

Size didn't really matter in these waters. A boat fit for two would do the job just fine.

Naruto checked his surroundings before choosing a vessel and just jumping into it. He landed in the relatively small boat before staring up at Kassandra who was kneeling on the docks.

She began to untie the knot that was keeping the boat docked before grabbing two oars that were close by. She threw the objects towards Naruto who caught them with ease. The armor clad woman wrapped the rope around her waist before diving into the water.

An action that had Naruto furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. It was seconds later that he felt that boat get physically _tugged_ towards the direction of Wave that he put the pieces together.

His eyes widened exponentially before he turned his body towards the front of the boat and spotted Kassandra physically _pulling_ the boat with relative ease.

She was swimming...

Whilst pulling the entire boat with him inside it...

_Against _the damn current!

He shook his head in slight disbelief before taking the oars she had thrown to him and aiding in the woman's task.

She was an animal.

There was no other words to describe Kassandra.

Just... an animal.

It took them another 30 minutes before they finally reached the small island of Wave. Kassandra slowly reached the shore of Wave before climbing onto the sand. She rested against the land for a few moments before exhaling heavily and standing to her feet.

She turned on her heel before digging the soles of her feet into the stand. She began to tug on the rope that connected to the boat and pulled it onto the sand. She unwound the rope that clung to her waist before tying it to a rather large log that sat near the coast.

Naruto had already jumped out of the boat by the time Kassandra had unwound the rope from her body and began to make his way towards the woman.

"What in the _hell_ are you?" He questioned in slight disbelief.

Kassandra glanced towards the hooded teen before smirking. Water cascaded down her form and she began to wring out her beautiful hair.

"I am a Spartan." She replied simply as if that answered the question in its entirety.

Naruto just stared at the woman before shaking his head. "Let's go... We should make contact with the other Konoha team before moving forward with our own plans."

Kassandra shrugged her shoulders as she finished drying out her hair, her braid still somehow remaining perfectly intact. "It may be a small island but where are we going to start? Do these Konoha Shinobi have specific ways of contacting one another when out in the field?"

Naruto glanced at the woman before nodding his head. "Bird calls. There are specific calls and patterns that are used to specify specific circumstances."

"And you know these calls, yes?" She questioned.

"Some of them... I atleast know how to contact them. So we shouldn't really have a problem..." He trailed off unsurely.

The Spartan woman shrugged her shoulders before turning towards the direction she assumed the main village of the island would be. Her gaze trailed across the island before she spotted what appeared to be a large bridge being built.

Kassandra tilted her curiously before nudging her head towards the direction. "Is that...a bridge? That is an interesting thing to be building considering this is an _island_.."

Naruto glanced at the structure before nodding his head. "It is indeed a bridge... The client who requested aid for Wave is building a bridge because Gato is strangling this country dry. The client believes that building this bridge will open the island up for more trade in hopes of reviving it."

"Should we investigate the bridge?" Kassandra questioned.

The blond teen narrowed his eyes in thought before nodding his head. "We probably should... But it's pretty late. We should probably find an Inn and begin our search tomorrow."

The bronze skinned woman nodded her head before deciding to lead the way with Naruto following closely behind. It was silent for several minutes until Kassandra decided to ask some questions.

"How old are you anyway?" She proceeded to take out a cloth from one of her pouches and began to gently run it over her broken spear.

"Seventeen." He replied quietly.

Kassandra's head bobbed slightly as she eyes her blade with a keen gaze. "Been a thief all your life?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he responded. "For as long as I could remember, yeah. I was in an orphanage for a short amount of time... Left when I was old enough to talk and walk properly. Been stealing ever since."

The Spartan woman raised her blade into the air as the light from the moon reflected off of it. She tilted the weapon slightly as she focused on Naruto's reflection from within the blade.

"You mentioned something along the lines of being... 'That Kid'. What is the significance of that?"

Naruto's lips pursed at the question as he contemplated his answer. A few minutes passed by in complete silence before Naruto eventually answered.

"People in Konoha treat me like an... omen or a blight. Born on the same day that a terrible tragedy occured. Thousands of lives were lost... I'm seen as a painful reminder of that day."

It wasn't completely false. His response that is. He knew that he carried _something_ within him but he had never bothered to truly investigate it.

Knowing about it wouldn't really make all that much of a difference... He hoped so at least.

Kassandra glanced behind her towards her companion before nodding in sympathy. "I can relate to that to some degree... I was feared in my country for something out of my control. It eventually spread to neighboring lands and cities and when people recognized me... Well, the story really ends there, doesn't it?"

She twirled her spear head before cutting through some foliage that blocked her route. "Do you have regrets? About the life you chose?"

Naruto shook his head almost immediately. "Not at all."

Kassandra was silent for several moments before responding quietly, her gaze searching the muddy soil. "Then you are already better than me."

Naruto's gaze shifted towards Kassandra as he spoke. "What was that?"

The Spartan woman waved off his question as she spotted some light seeping through the tree lines. "Nothing."

Naruto did not push the woman for an answer and continued to match her step. Another few moments passed by in silence before he heard the cry of a bird.

"What do you see Ikaros?" Kassandra questioned.

Another shrill cry emanated from the heavens.

"We're in luck, little thief. Civilization is not far." She dawned a small smile as she cut through more foliage that was obstructing her view. The duo continued their journey for another few minutes before finally reaching the main village of Wave.

It was... kind of what they expected.

More of a ghost town with many buildings being boarded up. Trash bags were situated along the curbs and it looked as if the buildings themselves had been dirtied by the poverty.

The duo spotted several individuals who were either laying in alleyways, loitering around the buildings, or sitting on the curbs near the many trash bags aligned on the streets.

"Poverty is high..." Kassandra commented lightly.

"Seems like Gato made quick work of this island." Naruto glanced around the area before gesturing with his head. "Come on... Let's see if we can find a functioning inn."

The duo began to walk further into village attracting the attention of several people. They ignored the hungry stares of the populace as they rounded several corners, traveling deeper into the heart of Wave.

It wasn't until they ran into a small group of people wielding various weapons did they finally stop their trek.

Naruto stared at the small group before glancing towards his companion who was eyeing the men with narrowed eyes. He pursed his lips before placing his hands into his cloak and palming two knives.

If they wanted a fight, he'd give em one.

He proceeded to lead the way with Kassandra following shortly after. Her left hand rested against her sheathed blade as she continued to size up the men who were now staring in their direction.

The thief and warrior slowly approached the small group before slowly walking passed them.

"Well, ain't you a beauty? Oooooweeee... Don't see many of you brown skinned ones round these parts." One of the men catcalled.

Kassandra ignored the comment that was clearly directed towards her whilst rolling her eyes. She was half tempted to just stab the man in his brain.

If he said something else though...

"What's your name?"

Kassandra's gaze snapped to the right as she came to a full stop. Her head slowly turned as she stared at the man who had previously called out to her.

He was dressed in a dirty blue tonic with unkempt ebony hair and reeked of alcohol. Sporting a birthmark underneath his eye and a scar that traveled from his cheek to his jawline.

An annoyed frown formed on Kassandra's face as the strong scent of cheap alcohol assaulted her nostrils. Without warning, her spear proceeded to plunge through the man's throat.

The sickening sound of flesh being torn into rang out followed by a quiet gurgling noise.

Kassandra's brown eyes were lifeless as she hoisted the man's body up by the tip of her spear. Another wet gurgle emanated from the man she had stabbed before blood was ejected onto her face.

The Spartan woman ignored the copper substance before retracting the blade from the man's throat. The man's corpse dropped onto the ground in a lifeless heap as blood began to slowly pool around his body.

Kassandra stared at the lifeless body before turning towards the rest of the group who were staring at her in fear. She proceeded to spin her weapon, flinging blood everywhere around her.

"Where is the closest inn?" She questioned simply.

**Break**

Naruto untied his boots before kicking them off and placing them at the foot of the bed he was going to be resting in. "You do that often?" He questioned towards his companion.

Kassandra was standing in front of the full body mirror of their shared room as she wiped off the excess blood that painted her lower face. "On occasion."

Naruto sighed quietly before taking his cloak off and laying it on the love seat that sat in the corner of the room. "I'm not going to say it was completely unnecessary but I'm also not saying it _was_ necessary."

The Demi-God shrugged her shoulders before removing her bow and quiver from her back. She rested the objects on the table of their room before removing her other weapons and placing them in an organized array.

"We got to the inn faster, right? I say it's a win-win." She answered lightly.

Naruto sighed quietly as he placed some of his hidden knives onto his cloak. "Attention will be on us now."

Kassandra waved off his statement as she replied. "Live a little Naruto. It's not fun if it isn't dangerous." She smirked at the boy's annoyed scoff before unclasping her cape and draping it over her large staff.

She began to strip herself of her armor starting with her greaves and her bracers. She placed them in a neat pile on the edge of the table before unclasping the shoulder pads of her armor. After they were unclasped she proceeded to run her hands across the bottom of her chest plate searching for something.

There was a brief moment of silence before a quiet click could be heard. Kassandra released a sigh of relief before gripping the collar of her chest plate and prying it off of her body. Once the front of the armor was removed, she proceeded to do the same thing with the piece that sat on her back.

Her toned stomach and abdomen were on complete display as a thin white cloth covered her breasts. There were several scars adorned on her abs and even a few discolorations that sat below her breasts indicating that she had been burned at some point.

Naruto's cerulean orbs traveled all along the woman's beautiful tanned skin as he took in every single scar that she had. None of them were hideous or overtly obscene and if he was being honest... They kind of fit her.

Kassandra was certainly an imposing figure and even despite all of that she was still incredibly beautiful... A gruff and rough kind of beautiful but still, she was beautiful.

"Enjoying the free show? I don't normally allow men to see me like this on the first date."

Kassandra's voice pulled him from his thoughts as his gaze traveled towards her face. She sported a small smirk as her hands rested on her faulds.

Naruto shook his head before responding quietly. "You have... alot of scars."

Her teasing smile disappeared as she focused her gaze towards her body, uncaring of the fact that she was showing most of it to the boy.

"Yeah... Yeah I do, don't I?" She questioned rhetorically. Her expression shifted several times before she adopted a small smirk. "Maybe one day I'll tell you how I got each and every one of them."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he responded. "If you want to... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious."

Kassandra responded with a quiet him as she unclasped her faulds. The armored skirt proceeded to fall away from her waist before clanging onto the floor of their room. A thin cloth that resembled the same one that covered her breasts was wrapped around her pelvis. She sported several scars on her muscular thighs but nearly as many as her chest and abdomen.

Naruto tried to tear his gaze away from the woman but... Well... He couldn't. She was just so... exotic.

He had never seen a woman like this before in his life.

Kassandra released a heavy sigh of relief before proceeding to stretch her muscles. Unknowingly or perhaps not caring that she was showing off her body to Naruto.

The woman continued to stretch for another few minutes before shaking her arms out and bouncing lightly. "If you're going to watch atleast throw me some gold, little thief." She sported an amused grin as Naruto's head turned away from her body.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to stare." He apologized in slight embarrassment.

Kassandra laughed at the boy's apology before the waving it off. "It's fine. I don't care. The concept of modesty wasn't really a thing in my culture. As long as you weren't naked that is. I'm a warrior... If the sight of a man's body were to distract me then I'd be a pretty shitty warrior." She joked lightly.

Naruto nodded quietly before laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Will you be taking a shower?"

"Ladies first!" She ran into the bathroom with a melodic laugh as Naruto raised his head off the bed with a confused expression.

A killer one moment and then a complete child the next...

Kassandra was a strange woman.

**Break**

Naruto released a sigh as he walked out of the bathroom while drying off his spikey blond hair. He had a pair of pants on but remained shirtless. Once he finished drying off, he threw the towel in the hamper before spotting Kassandra.

She was still clad in her white cloth that left little to the imagination and was now meticulously cleaning each of her weapons. Her entire concentration was focused on the blades that she wielded. Even down to her throwing knives.

Naruto sat down on the bed they would be sharing before resting his head against the pillow watching Kassandra.

Before he knew it, he was fast asleep with his right arm propping up his head. Kassandra finished her task an hour later and began to rub her eyes tiredly. She slowly stood up from her chair and began to stretch her muscles. Once finished, she turned her attention towards the bed before smirking.

She spotted the boy's sleeping form before moving towards the bed. She unrolled the blanket that was resting against her own pillow before draping it over his form.

Kassandra yawned tiredly before getting into the bed and turning the lantern off that was near her bed.

Like every night she closed her eyes she was haunted by the vision of her little brother...

Being unable to save him from his demise.

She was powerless to save Alexios... She should have killed her father the moment she met him. Pythagoras had paid with his life and she made sure to torture him to his last breath.

Her failure to save Alexios had broken Myrrine...

Her entire family... Dead.

By her own hands no less.

All because she had ignored her instinct to kill Pythagoras when she met him.

The biggest regret in her life.

And she'd live with it for the rest of her immortal life...

A bitter reminder that no matter how powerful she got, she would never see her mother or her brother ever again.

**AN: Long ass chapter. But ezclap. Some background information on our beautiful muscular Demi-God (:**

**So if you don't want spoilers or shit feel free to ignore the rest of this AN.**

**As**** you have already noticed, this Kassandra is completely different from her Deimos/Kassandra counterpart in the actual games and novels.**

**The**** Kassandra in this story wields the Spear of Leonidas despite being the older sibling as well as being the sibling that was abducted by the Cult of Kosmos. Kassandra was raised with the ideals of the cult but she not entirely conform to their views like in the game.**

**She**** was well aware of what was happening and chose to work with the cult instead of against it. While yes Kassandra does agree with some of the cults views, she does not support everything.**

**Kassandra**** strong armed the entire organization once she mastered the blood of the Isu that ran in her veins. Aspasia was the leader in all but name but was well aware of the control and influence that Kassandra possessed.**

**In**** the game, Aspasia has you hunting down each member of the cult one by one so that she could start fresh.**

**This**** Kassandra also ended up alone. She did not save Nikolaos, Myrrine dies from her grief, Alexios is killed by Pythagoras, and she kills Stentor in cold blood due to her deep rooted anger revolving around Nikolaos.**

Of** course, these things will be brought up in the future when Kassandra opens up to Naruto and vice versa but that isn't for a bit.**

**Depending**** on how you play Kassandra in the games, her personality can be molded however you wish. This Kassandra is far more laid back than one would assume due to her past but she is still the ruthless leader of the Cult of Kosmos.**

**If you**** have any questions, let me know! Review Follow Favorite! (:**


	3. Spartan vs Demon

**AN: An update! Hell yeah :D**

**As always, spoilers (if there is any of them) will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5V**

Disclaimer : Juice WRLD - Empty

"_Look to the stars,_

_Beyond the mountains and the wild sea,_

_Follow your dreams,_

_The bravest hearts,_

_The gods will favour those who dare to see, courageously, their destiny._"

Naruto slowly stirred from his slumber as the sound of a woman singing resonated through the small room. He rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up in the bed. He glanced to his right noticing an extra blanket that was haphazardly strewn on the opposite side of the bed.

He tilted his head for a moment before hearing, who he assumed to be Kassandra, humming from within the bathroom of their shared room.

The sound was soft and gentle while carrying a mellow tone to it. Almost uplifting in a sense...

"_Beautiful island,_

_Bathed in the rising sun,_

_Fate and will guide you,_

_Travel in parts unknown,_

_Back to the warmth of home._"

Naruto slowly rose from the bed before moving towards the sound. He couldn't understand what Kassandra was saying but it sounded so... _beautiful_.

"_Through storms we'll ride,_

_And battles fought under the raging sky,_

_Through watchful eyes,_

_Fearless we breathe,_

_With silent whispers through the ancient trees,_

_Where legends grow,_

_We live in home._"

The blond teen reached the doorway of the bathroom and quietly gazed at Kassandra.

The tanned woman was standing in front of the mirror that hung above the sink of the bathroom. She was brushing her long locks of hair with a metallic looking brush and was swaying side to side slowly.

Her eyes were closed as she gently raked through her hair, her braid being unwound allowing all of her hair to flow freely down her back.

"_Beautiful island,_

_Bathed in the rising sun,_

_Fate and will guide you,_

_Travel in parts unknown,_

_Back to the warmth of home._"

Naruto continued to stare at Kassandra as she finished singing and humming. She stopped swaying from side to side and placed the metallic brush on the sink.

A small frown formed on Naruto's face as the woman's hands grasped the sides of the sink in front of her. She tilted her head down and remained motionless for several seconds.

Her entire body coiled like a spring as Naruto continued to gaze at her silently. The muscles in her back flexed before she slowly began to roll her neck. Several loud pops resonated from the action and a heavy exhale left her body.

Naruto was about to speak but refrained from doing so as Kassandra's grip on the sink tightened significantly. So much so that the sink began to slowly bend outwards from the sheer force of her grip. The material began to groan from the force of her grip as tiny cracking noises illicited from the object. Her muscles coiled like a viper as small fissures and cracks began to appear from the sides of the sink.

The woman flexed every muscle in her arms as she quite literally _ripped_ the cast-iron object apart. Dust exploded outwards from the sink as Kassandra's hands instantly clenched the material in her hands.

The material was rendered to little more than particles of dust as the excess material crashed onto the wooden floor beneath her.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as Kassandra's head slowly rose from its previous position. She proceeded to roll her neck several times before unclenching her fists. Her chest rose and fell heavily for several seconds before she slowly turned her head towards him.

The blond teen took a single step back as he stared into the woman's _golden_ eyes.

So much anger and rage...

So much... _wrath_.

She stared into his eyes for several more moments before speaking quietly through gritted teeth.

"Gifts from the Gods are rarely ever worth it, Naruto."

Her words confused him. What did that even mean? Gifts? Gods? What was she talking about?

What gifts?

Kassandra's eyes closed and when she opened them, they returned to their dark brown as if she had never had the golden tint in the first place. She breathed in deeply before shaking her head and speaking softly.

"I apologise... Unpleasant nightmares plagued my dreams last night..." She slowly rubbed her face before turning back towards the mirror and glancing down at the broken sink.

"I will be out in a minute... I wish for privacy."

Naruto swallowed quietly before wordlessly moving away from the doorway and shutting the door silently. Once he was out of the bathroom he immediately heard the sound of glass shattering.

He grimaced lightly as the Spartan woman punched the wall of the bathroom before screaming out in pure rage and anger.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYY?!"

**Break**

Naruto silently observed his partner with a keen gaze. The woman was far calmer now but Naruto could still sense that lingering anger.

It was ever present.

Lurking and quiet.

Patiently waiting to be released.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

The woman's gaze did not stray from her path as she responded curtly. "No. My demons are my own and I have to conquer them alone."

Naruto pursed his lips for a moment before replying. "Is that your pride speaking?"

He knew he was walking a _thin line_ with that particular question. Kassandra was a woman that you did _not_ want to cross or anger. Despite not knowing her for a long time, it was instinctive.

Her head tilted, if only slightly, towards him as she stared at him out the corner of her eyes. Underneath those chocolate brown eyes was a raging beast that wanted to break free of its prison.

"Worry about your own pride before questioning mine."

It was a warning, one that Naruto acknowledged. He did not push the issue nor did he ask another question regarding her earlier actions this morning.

If she wished to speak about them then she would. If not, so be it.

The duo continued their trek as they walked through the village of Wave towards the bridge that was being built.

The couple reached their destination after 10 or so minutes. There was several men who were moving materials to and fro. Others were atop the scaffolding and were putting large beams together.

The sound of construction rang out loudly as various men yelled out at one another for tools, materials and other various objects.

Naruto stared at the workers for a moment before putting his hands together and cupping then over his mouth. He breathed in quietly before blowing air though his cupped palms.

Kassandra rose an eyebrow as the boy began to emanate the sound of a random bird. The pitch changed twice as he his hands shifted around his mouth. After about ten or so seconds did the boy get a response.

It was a similar bird call that would chirp for a second or two before halting. Repeating the process a total of five times.

Naruto analyzed the call before responding accordingly. He cupped his mouth once more before emanating the sound of an entirely different bird.

A single, shrill chirp was the response that he got back.

"C'mon." He gestured with his head. "It's all clear."

Kassandra just shrugged her shoulders quietly as she followed Naruto. She glanced at the various workers who all turned towards her, staring at her. She ignored their stares with a roll of her eyes before crossing her arms against her chest plate.

A minute or so passed by as Naruto led her away from the bridge itself. They walked for a few moments before coming to a small section of the forest. In the area was a small group that consisted of three individuals.

One of the individuals was a man who was taller than even Naruto and possessed gravity defying silver hair. He was garbed in the same uniform that many of the other Konoha Shinobi wore with the only difference being the fact that the lower third of his face was covered.

Kassandra glanced towards one of the teen's in the area and spotted a boy who couldn't have been older than 14. He had ebony hair and wore a black jacket that had a fan? symbol etched on the breast.

Her eyes shifted once more and she tilted her head in confusion at the girl in the clearing.

Pink hair?

Was that even possible?

That masked woman back in the village had purple hair and now this girl sported pink tresses...

Shrugging it off, the Spartan woman closed her eyes and just quietly trailed a step behind Naruto. The boy slowly removed his hood as he nodded to the team.

"It's been awhile, Hatake-san." Naruto greeted politely. "Where is your third cell?"

The silver haired Jonin continued to read his book as he responded. "Overlooking the bridge." He snapped the book shut before standing straight and giving Naruto his full attention. "And just call me Kakashi, Naruto."

The two teen's under Kakashi stared at the blond teen for a moment before shifting their gaze to the Spartan woman beside the now named Naruto.

Their expressions shifted in surprise at the sheer amount of weapons the woman possessed and how bizarre looking her armor was.

"I'll think about it..." Naruto trailed off quietly. "We're your back up."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he pocketed one of his hands. "Hoh? Sandaime-sama finally convince you to take jobs, did he?"

Naruto sighed quietly as he shook his head. "Something like that."

The lanky Jonin nodded lazily before shifting his gaze towards Kassandra. He assessed the woman for less than a second and easily understood how powerful she was.

But she wasn't a Shinobi and he didn't recognize her at all.

"And who might you be?" He asked curiously.

Kassandra's eyes slowly opened as she stared directly into the man's visible eye. She was silent for a few moments before responding firmly.

"Deimos." She placed a hand atop Naruto's shoulder before squeezing lightly. "Master of the little thief here."

The pink haired girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Master?" She asked quietly. "He's a... slave?"

She didn't think that was cool at all.

Kakashi glanced at his student before offering the girl his infamous eye smile. "No, Sakura. She is his mentor. Similar to you and I."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kassandra as he replied. "She is a foreigner from another continent. Cut her some slack, she doesn't know our dialect."

Kassandra tilted her head with a small smile. "You didn't deny it, little thief." Her eyebrows rose and fell suggestively as she patted his shoulder with a teasing smile. "Got something ya want to tell me, hmm?"

Naruto ignored the woman's teasing comment and silently brushed off her hand. He ignored her amused grin with a shake of his head.

"You're not even Shinobi." The ebony haired teen stated with his arms crossed against his chest. "What good are you going to be?"

Before Naruto or Kassandra could respond, Kakashi did for them. "Now now now, Sasuke." His hand came to rest atop the boy's crown as he ruffled the boy's hair, ignoring his petulant expression. "Shinobi aren't the end all, be all. There are plenty of _dangerous_ people in the world who aren't Shinobi. And some of these people have more power than your average Jonin."

His single eye slowly trailed towards Kassandra, not even bothering to hide the fact that he meant _her_ specifically.

Kassandra did not respond to the man and instead rose her left-hand. "Ikaros!" She called out towards the sky.

A few seconds went by before the eagle slowly planted itself atop her bracer. Kassandra smiled at the bird before she began to gently stroke his chin. The eagle leaned into the woman's touch as it closed its eyes with a soft chirp.

Naruto paid no mind to the surprised/awed expressions of Kakashi's students. "We're 'back-up'. Got any info for us?"

Kakashi did not miss the way Naruto said 'back-up'. He slowly pocketed one of his hands before gesturing lazily with his hand. "I might... Though, you'll have to join us for dinner for that."

The blond teen sighed in annoyance as he replied. "Why must you be so difficult?"

Kakashi did not verbally respond, only offering an eye smile to the blond thief.

"So you're a thief?" The pink haired girl named Sakura questioned. "Uhh... Not to be disrespectful or anything but like... What does being a thief have to do with providing back up for Shinobi? All you do is steal..." She trailed off quietly as Naruto stared into her eyes with his arms crossed.

Kassandra nudged the boy with her elbow as she parroted the girl. "Yes, what can _you_ do to help? After all, you're just a _filthy_ thief." She sported an innocent smile after her statement, knowing it would annoy the boy.

The blond teen turned towards Kassandra with an annoyed expression and just stared into her eyes for an entire minute. She returned his stare with an innocent smile and did not so much as blink.

Eventually though, Naruto shook his head before responding to the girl's question. "I do more than just steal."

When he did not elaborate Sakura frowned with her arms crossed. "That didn't explain anything."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he responded. "I don't have to explain what I do and don't do to you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before speaking. "And yet, you're backup to Shinobi."

His tone annoyed Naruto.

"You're hardly Shinobi." Naruto snorted quietly. "You're all green. You probably haven't even taken your first life yet." He noticed Sakura's uncomfortable expression before gesturing with his head. "Draw blood first before talking down to me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his fists tightened angrily. Who did this guy think he was? He was just a damn thief!

Scum.

Naruto ignored the boy's venemous stare before turning towards Kakashi. "If you're not helping, we'll take our leave then. Got some other things to do anyway." The 17 year old thief gestured towards Kassandra with his head before walking away.

The Spartan woman nodded her head quietly before glancing towards Ikaros. "Up!" She commanded. The eagle gave a shrill cry before flapping its wings and taking off.

"Know how to use those weapons?"

Kassandra glanced towards the ebony haired teen before raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have them if I didn't." She responded simply. The woman said nothing else and began to trail after Naruto.

After the duo disappeared passed the tree line Sakura questioned Kakashi. "Uhh Sensei? Aren't they here to... Ya know, help?"

Kakashi's response shocked both Sasuke and Sakura. "No, they're not." He did not elaborate and only pulled out his book. He began to idly read his literature whilst ignoring his students' questions and concerns over the duo.

That woman...

She made his skin _crawl_...

She was incredibly dangerous.

Kakashi hoped that Hiruzen was exercising caution with the woman. Every instinct in his body had been _screaming_ at him to get away from the woman.

She was a monster.

**Break**

"Well..." Kassandra trailed off quietly with a hint of amusement. "That was helpful."

Naruto shook his head as he responded quietly. "It certainly wasn't, Kass."

The woman raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "Ohh? It's _Kass_ now, is it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You got your nickname and I got mine. I say it's only fair."

The Spartan woman hummed in amusement as she inspected her nails. "I have two names already. Saddling me with a third feels unfair, _Ruto_."

Naruto's face scrunched up at the nickname as he shook his head. "Please, don't. That made me uncomfortable."

The bronze skinned woman just laughed as she bumped the boy's shoulder playfully. "It's not _that _bad... _Ruto~_."

Naruto groaned loudly as he shook his head. "Stoooooooooop! It hurts!" He ignored the woman's laughter with a small smile as he shook his head.

Naruto was glad that Kassandra was in a better mood now. Her anger this morning was something he didn't wish to experience again.

The woman was already terrifying enough...

"What should we do now?" The woman proposed curiously.

Naruto was silent for several minutes as he thought about the situation. The easiest and most straight forward way would be to just wait and join Kakashi and his team.

The man was annoying as hell but he'd definitely help with what they needed.

On the other hand, they could just handle this on their own. All they'd have to do was either question the locals or interrogate some of Gato's underlings. Both had their merits...

"You can decide what we do. I don't really care either way." He shrugged his shoulders afterwards.

An eerie smile formed on Kassandra's face as she came to a stop in the middle of the road. Naruto halted a second later before glancing towards the woman with furrowed brows. He followed her gaze quietly before a look of understanding dawned on his face.

The woman's gaze was focused on a group of individuals who were loitering around a small building. They were harassing the local populace with their weapons and sported cruel smiles whilst doing so.

Kassandra glanced towards her partner before raising a single eyebrow. "Maybe they'll know something, hmm?" She questioned with a suggestive tone.

Naruto stared at the group of men for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"You just want to release some anger." He accused quietly.

The Spartan Warrior only shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "I want to release _alot _of my anger. Can't do that without a good fight to the death."

Naruto chose to ignore that second part and just gestured for Kassandra to lead the way.

"Ohhh~. Such a _gentleman_." She winked with a small smile before pulling out her spear and twirling the weapon with a glint in her eyes.

Naruto snorted quietly before following after the woman. He idly palmed a kunai from within his cloak while trailing a step behind the woman.

Within seconds, they had closed the distance between the group of men and were standing about a meter or two away from them. They were noticed a few seconds later and like everywhere that Kassandra went, she was gawked at.

"Any of you work for some guy named 'Gato'?" She questioned with a tilt of the head while twirling her weapon.

The small group of men registered the question a few seconds later before one of them smirked while staring at Kassandra. "Who wants to know?"

The woman glanced towards her companion for a brief moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I do. I want his head."

There was a brief moment of confuses silence before one of the men scoffed loudly. "Kill Gato? You high, lady?"

One of the other men cackled loudly before shaking his head. "That's funny! You should be a comedian lady. Those muscles are being wasted."

Naruto just shook his head quietly as he glanced at Kassandra. He was kind of surprised that the woman wasn't already lopping their heads off.

Kassandra struck him as a woman that tolerated very little. If you annoyed her, she'd let you know. Whether or not that response was violent depended solely on her mood at the time. And considering the fact that she was holding onto anger since this morning...

"The first person who tells me where Gato is or where his main base is located gets their dick sucked... So, who's going to be the lucky guy today?"

Naruto's head snapped towards Kassandra so fast that he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.

He knew exactly what she was trying to do but the fact she said it... Kami, this woman was wild.

The group of men were silent for several moments before they glanced towards one another as they finally comprehended Kassandra's question.

They immediately began to shout at one another as they argued loudly over who would get the chance to be pleasured.

Kassandra sported an amused grin at the scene as she glanced towards a slightly annoyed Naruto. She chuckled quietly before smiling innocently. "Aww... Jealous, Ruto?"

Before Naruto could respond to her teasing they were approached by one of the men who had snuck away from his friends. He glanced back towards his comrades before returning his gaze to Kassandra.

"So... A blow job, huh?" He questioned with a smirk.

Kassandra shook her head before crossing her arms under her chest plate. "Uh uh. Location first, pleasure later. That's the only way this will happen."

The man's face scrunched up for a moment before he sighed quietly. He reached into one of his pockets before pulling out a small parchment of paper. He unfolded the object several times before showing Kassandra a detailed map of Wave.

On the map were several red circles and other markings that depicted businesses, points of interest, and other miscellaneous areas. He pointed to one of the areas on the map before speaking.

"This is Gato's main hub." He handed the paper over to Kassandra who studied the map with a keen eye. "It's where most of his men are stationed... But he's got some of those Ninja guys there too... The big guy is pretty scary."

Kassandra studied the map for another few seconds before smiling and rolling the item up. She handed the item to Naruto who immediately placed it into one of his pockets inside of his cloak.

"Thank you." She winked sultrily before placing her hand on the man's chest and gripping his shirt. "And here's your reward..."

The woman's spear penetrated the man's skull as a sick squelching noise emitted from her action. Kassandra tilted her head for a moment before ripping her weapon out of his skull. She let go of the man's shirt and watched as his body slowly crumbled to the floor with a bored expression plastered on her face.

She stared at his dead corpse for a moment before raising her gaze towards the rest of the men who were now slowly walking backwards away from her with fear in their eyes.

Kassandra dawned a small smile as she raised her hands passed her hips. "Come now, do you wish to be pleasured or not?"

Her response only caused the men to start retreating faster. An action which annoyed the woman.

Kassandra holstered her spear before taking her bow in her hands. She fished an arrow out of her quiver as her eyes shifted. A gold glow emanated from her eyes before her bow was encased in the same ethereal light that shone in her eyes.

Naruto watched the woman's weapon glow the same color as her eyes with an expression of awe. He watched as she drew her arrow back before taking aim at the men who were fleeing.

A second passed by before the arrow began to glow just as her bow and eyes. She breathed in deeply before releasing the golden arrow at the same as she exhaled. It immediately split apart into five separate arrows before piercing through each of the men's skulls.

Naruto's eyes widened in pure shock as he took in what had just happened.

Did she... Did she just multiply her arrows?! And did they just _track_ each person?!

How?!

He didn't sense her use any Chakra!

What the hell was that?!

The woman smirked before glancing towards Naruto. "It's a secret." His expression did not change. "I'm not telling. Now, open that map up. Let's get down to business."

Naruto shook his head several times before reaching into his cloak and pulling out the map. He unfolded the object before staring at it inquisitively.

"Looks like... It's south from here?" He turned his head to analyze his surroundings, searching for a landmark.

Kassandra leaned over his arm to stare at the map before shrugging her shoulders. "You're the map holder... Lead the way!" She exclaimed with a smile.

The teen sighed tiredly before shifting on his heels and leading them towards their destination.

**Break**

The moon began to slowly rise as Kassandra and Naruto journeyed through the thick foliage of the forest. The sound of laughter emanating from the pair as Kassandra told stories of her past.

"When the horse kicked him, I lost it! Hahaha! That _maláka_ had it coming too. I mean seriously, who shits in a sacred vase used for ceremonies?!"

Kassandra snorted loudly with a cackle as Naruto quietly snickered at the story. She slashed through a low hanging branch before throwing it behind her.

"That's crazy! And his excuse was that he couldn't hold it?"

Kassandra chuckled as she shook her head. "I know right? What a weak excuse."

A comfortable silence settled between the pair as they continued their journey to Gato's base. Naruto glanced at Kassandra and noticed that she was far more relaxed than he'd seen since meeting her.

He pursed his lips for a moment before rubbing the back of his head. He sighed quietly before deciding to just ask the question.

"Hey Kass... Uh. About this morning..." He trailed off silently when the woman glanced towards him with a raised eyebrow. He licked his lips nervously before continuing. "Uhh... I know it's not my business but... If you wanna talk about it, ya know..." He trailed off lamely.

The woman's chocolate brown eyes bore into his cerulean ones for several seconds before she sighed quietly. Her expression shifted several times as her eyes sought the soil beneath her.

She came to a stop as her eyes narrowed in sadness. Naruto halted in place beside her and waited patiently.

Kassandra's eyes glazed over for a moment as she reminisced on her many failures in life. From failing to save her beloved little brother and failing to help her mother when she needed her the most.

Kassandra's eyes moistened for a moment before she willed her tears away. She inhaled deeply before turning towards Naruto and sighing quietly.

"Every night I close my eyes I have nightmares. Not of war or death but of my _failures_. I've accomplished so much and have done so much in life. But..." She trailed off before turning away from the boy and staring at the moon. She was silent for a few moments before continuing.

"My failures weigh heavily on my mind..." She seemed to struggle with herself for a few moments before ultimately sighing. "I had a younger brother... His name was Alexios. Our childhood was... _complicated_..."

Kassandra crossed her arms against her chest plate and leaned against one of the trees while Naruto listened quietly.

"Due to certain circumstances surrounding his birth... We were separated. It was only years later that I found out he actually _alive... _I was so... happy. Happy knowing that my beloved little brother hadn't died to poverty..." A soft smile formed on her face at the memory of her brother.

Naruto possessed a small smile at her expression.

"He had even followed in my footsteps, unknowingly of course." A small chuckle left her as she shook her head with a fond smile. "But... I. He..."

Her hands clenched tightly as she shut her eyes. Her muscles flexed for a brief moment before going slack a second later. She released a heavy sigh as she shook her head.

"I failed to save him. I could have prevented his death but... It's my fault." Her head dropped once more and she stared at the ground quietly.

Naruto stared at Kassandra sadly before moving towards her and placing his hand upon her shoulder, offering support in the only way he truly could.

Kassandra glanced at the appendage as a small smile formed on her face. "Sorry for dumping my problems on you..."

The blond thief shook his head almost instantly before replying. "It's fine Kassandra... Uhh. If you ever want to talk, ya know. Just... _talk_. I may not be able to really help you but I can certainly lend an ear."

Kassandra glanced towards the boy for a brief moment before offering him a soft smile. "Thanks, Naruto. I appreciate the sentiment but I still have my pride..."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "I'm not telling you to abandon it... Just to talk. That's all."

The Spartan woman was silent for a minute or so before narrowing her eyes whilst nodding her head. "I'll... think about it." She glanced towards the teen who had a small smile on his face.

"That's fine with me."

Kassandra nodded her head quietly before rubbing her face. She slowly leaned off the tree before rolling her neck. She began to roll her shoulders before dawning a small smirk.

"Enough of this sad, depressing shit." Naruto smirked at her statement as she continued. "I got some pent up frustration that needs to be exercised. Care to join, little thief?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. "Do I really have a choice?"

"No, no you don't." She replied almost instantly.

Kassandra glanced up towards Ikaros who was idly flying above them. He gave a shrill cry as he hovered directly in place. Kassandra's eyes shifted, taking on a golden hue. She was silent for a few seconds before tilting her head.

"Hmm... Seems we have company." Her eyes stopped glowing and she immediately started walking forward. "Stay behind me."

Naruto positioned himself behind the woman while palming two kunais in his hands. Several minutes passed by in silence before Naruto felt a presence enter the clearing.

It was subtle and had he not been alerted by Kassandra then he would have certainly not sensed this person.

"A warrior fights his battles head on." Kassandra's demeanor shifted slightly as she slowly crossed her arms against her chest plate. "Show yourself, coward."

There was a brief moment of silence before a sinister chuckle flooded the clearing. A tall figure began to form from the shadows of the trees before slowly emerging and coming into view.

The man was fairly tall, garbed in black attire with bandages wrapped around the bottom half of his face. He had dark brown hair and had a headband that was resting diagonally across his skull. The insignia that was etched into his headband had a large scratch through it, signifying his status as a rogue Shinobi.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he recognized the individual in front of him. No wonder Kakashi had called for back up. Zabuza was a renowned killer and one of the remaining members of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of Kiri. He was most known for his stealth and kill tallies.

"Zabuza Momochi..."

Kassandra narrowed her eyes at the name that Naruto provided before she slowly reached for her Xiphos. Her eyes trailed towards the man's giant cleaver and a small smirk formed on her face.

"I hope you know how to swing that thing." Kassandra began to slowly approach the Kiri Shinobi before twirling the Xiphos of Dionysus in her hand. "It'd be a shame if I didn't get to enjoy this fight."

The Demon of Kirigakure slowly hefted his blade before resting it against his shoulder. "Hoh... Ya got a mouth on you, do ya? I'm sure it could be put to better use though."

"If you wish to keep your tongue in your mouth then I'd advise you to stop talking." Kassandra continued to twirl her one handed blade before addressing Naruto. "Go on ahead, Naruto. I'll catch up soon."

The teen glanced at Kassandra for a brief moment before warning her quietly. "He's proficient with Suiton Jutsu and is a stealth expert. Keep him in your sights at all times."

The Spartan woman nodded her taking in the information. Though, she didn't know what 'Suiton Jutsu' meant and just assumed they were skills the man possessed.

Naruto maneuvered his way around the man as Kassandra covered his exit, not allowing the man to get a free strike on the boy.

Zabuza did not seem to care about the boy and only had his eyes on Kassandra. It wouldn't matter in the end because the boy would run into Haku.

Kassandra twirled her Xiphos before she reached over her shoulder and unclasped her cape. The item fell to the soil and crumpled up as Kassandra began to slowly loosen up her muscles.

Zabuza observed the woman for a moment before narrowing his eyes silently. There was something... _off_ about this woman but he couldn't figure out why.

She was clearly a warrior, her physique alluded to this and the many weapons strapped to her being accredited to this assumption.

A staff, a bow, daggers, throwing knives... The woman was a walking armory and only people who had truly mastered their weapons carried such an array of weapons on their person.

He wasn't fighting a Shinobi that was for sure but he was definitely fighting a warrior. Someone who had been through conquest after conquest and lived to tell the tale.

Zabuza tilted his head before his eyes landed on the woman's weapon. "Odd weapon ya got there..."

Kassandra glanced towards her weapon before raising an eyebrow and replying to the man. "A gift from the Gods."

The rogue Kiri Nin scoffed quietly as his muscles coiled. "Well... Looks like you're gonna be returning that gift to your 'Gods' tonight."

Kassandra tilted her head with a narrowed gaze. Her eyes shone a divine gold before she flexed her muscles. The woman's free hand rested near her broken spear before she palmed the weapon.

Kassandra's knees bent slightly as she twirled the Spear or Leonidas in her hand. Her right arm coiled back before she threw the broken weapon towards Zabuza's position. The weapon sliced through the air with a shrieking noise as Zabuza's eyes widened from the sheer speed at which the weapon had been thrown at. He had only a half a second to shift his weapon to block the impact of the spear.

A harsh clang resounded through the clearing as the broken spear struck against Zabuza's Zanbato. The man released a low grunt before supporting his large blade with his free hand.

Kami!

How fucking strong was this woman?!

A flash of gold caught his attention and time seemed to almost stop in its entirety. The woman's right hand was holding her spear in her hand while her left arm was wound back. The tanned skin woman was but several feet in front him and he hadn't even noticed her moving towards him. Zabuza's eyes widened exponentially as the woman brought her unique looking blade down upon his cleaver.

Another rather harsh clang emitted from the attack as Zabuza grunted loudly from the attack. His arms shook under the force of Kassandra's attack as he dug the soles of his feet into the soil beneath him.

What the fuck?!

How fucking strong was this chick?!

Kassandra stared directly into Zabuza's eyes before the muscles in her left arm flexed causing his eyes to widen when _even more_ pressure was applied to his blade. Zabuza grunted once more as Kassandra began to slowly push his large cleaver downward.

This... This was impossible! She wasn't even using Chakra!

What the fuck was going on?!

The rogue Kiri Nin snarled angrily before loosening his strength on the blade, hoping to overthrow the woman's balance with the sudden maneuver and allow him to gain some form of ground.

If Kassandra was bothered by the tactic then she did very little to show it. Her blade scraped down Zabuza's weapon causing a shower of sparks to illuminate both fighters' forms. Kassandra was unable to follow up with an attack due to the shift of weight but she wasn't bothered.

Zabuza immediately hopped away from the woman to reassess the situation that he was now in.

This wasn't normal... This _woman_ wasn't normal.

What she had done was with pure strength alone... Which shouldn't even be possible.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes before deciding to go on the offensive. He dashed side to side in a rapid manner before ultimately using a shunshin to appear behind the woman with his arm reared to bisect her.

Kassandra's feet glided along the soil as she twisted her body while brining her Xiphos up to redirect the man's attack. Her blade struck Zabuza's weapon from below causing a loud clanging noise.

Zabuza's eyes widened once more as the woman easily reacted to his shunshin whilst also counter attacking him.

The sheer force from the strike of her attack caused his weapon to shoot in the sky, though his grip did not loosen. Due to this, he was unable to defend himself from the woman's attack.

Pain erupted from Zabuza's stomach as the woman's foot embedded itself in his abdomen. Zabuza released a loud grunt of pain before being sent careening through the clearing. His body skipped across the ground several times before crashing into a tree a few meters away.

The rogue Kiri Nin wheezed quietly as he struggled to rise to his feet. He coughed out a small amount of blood, staining the bandages that were wrapped around his face.

The man slowly planted his blade in the ground before finally rising to his feet. An angry expression formed in his face before he began to run through several hand seals at a rapid pace.

Kassandra's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion as she witnessed the man string together a bunch of weird signs with his hands and fingers.

Her eyes widened when a large torrent of water was shot directly from the man's mouth. The man's attack was similar to that of a geyser as it rocketed towards her position.

Kassandra slowly rose her arms up with her bracers poised to take the brunt of the attack. Her wrists crossed directly in front of her face as the large stream of slammed directly into her, seemingly swallowing her whole.

There was silence for several seconds as Zabuza ripped his weapon out of the earth. His eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to sense the woman. His eyes began to slowly scan the area as he searched for any sign of the woman.

If it wasn't for all the years of being a silent killer then he wouldn't have been able to bring his sword up to block the arrow that struck his weapon.

His eyes searched the treeline as another arrow was let loose from a random position. Zabuza managed to block the next string of arrows with ease as he continued to try to locate the woman who would take shots every few seconds from different positions.

Growing frustrated, he taunted the woman angrily. "Face me head on, coward!"

There was a brief lull of silence before Zabuza's ears picked up on the sound of multiple arrows flying through the air. His eyes snapped upwards and widened exponentially as he spotted a cluster of what appeared to be over 40 arrows heading down towards his position.

They were moving too fast to dodge!

He hefted his weapon over his head and braced his body as the large cluster of arrows struck his position. He released several cries of pain as multiple arrows either nicked him or hit their target.

After the barrage of arrows ceased, Zabuza slowly lowered his arms with shaky hands. He had three arrows embedded in his right arm. One in his shoulder and two jutting out from his bicep. Blood slowly trickled down his form, pooling down at his feet as his breathing became harsher.

Zabuza swayed on his feet for moment before he grasped his face with his left hand while planting his sword in the ground to hold himself up. His vision blurred for a moment before he grunted quietly.

Poison arrows?

Zabuza's eyes snapped up as the woman appeared directly in front of him with her blade poised to strike. Zabuza's teeth gnashed together and in a show of absolute will and strength, he managed to raise his blade to block the attack that would have surely decapitated him.

Kassandra's Xiphos struck the man's blade with the force of 500 men causing the man's arm to buckle under her strength. His weapon crashed into the ground as his body struck the soil harshly.

A wheeze of pain left Zabuza as his vision swam once more. He coughed harshly before placing his left hand on the soil beneath him. His fingers desperately clawed at the earth as he tried to rise to his feet.

"RAAAAAAGHHHH!"

Zabuza screamed out in pain as his own weapon was plunged into his stomach. His body recoiled from the pain and his left hand clawed at the blade to no avail.

Despite his blurry vision, Zabuza could make out the form of the armor clad woman. Her right hand was wrapped around the handle of his blade as she stood directly above him.

She let go of the large weapon before crouching over him. Her golden eyes bore directly into his own orbs as she tilted her head, jostling her braid.

"Any last words?" She asked blankly.

Zabuza wheezed quietly as one of his eyes closed. He exhaled harshly before managing to glare directly into her eyes.

"Go... go to hell!" He spit with pure venom.

Kassandra stared into the man's eyes before replying in that same blank tone. "I've already been there once... I managed to escape. You will not be so lucky."

She reached for her broken spear before twirling the weapon in her hand. She hovered the blade a few inches from Zabuza's head before speaking one last time.

"When you get to hell... Tell Persephone that I'll be coming for her next."

Kassandra ignored the confused expression on Zabuza's face and forced her blade towards his skull.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!"

A rage filled scream erupted from beside Kassandra as a wall of ice seemed to manifest from the ground. A masked individual appeared in the object before they dove through the object.

The individual had a senbon clenched in their hand as they dove towards Kassandra's form who could not physically react to the sheer speed at which the unknown masked Shinobi was moving at.

The sharp weapon was several inches away from being embedded into Kassandra's throat before time grinded to an immediate pause.

Kassandra's golden eyes slowly trailed towards the masked Shinobi as time began to crawl forward slowly. Kassandra's hand shot forward, immediately intercepting the attack that would have no doubt landed true.

Once Kassandra's hands gripped the masked Shinobi's wrist, time returned to normal. Entirely confused at what just happened and completely discombobulated, the masked Shinobi could not understand why Kassandra didn't have a senbon in her throat.

It took a quarter of a second for the individual to realize that their attack had been stopped. The mask wearing Shinobi was about to retaliate but was stopped from doing so as Kassandra snapped the person's wrists.

A feminine shriek erupted from the masked Shinobi and before she could get away from the Spartan, her vision was obstructed by Kassandra's hand.

The Demi God's left hand grasped the woman by her mask before she began to squeeze tightly. The masked woman screamed out in agony as the mask on her face began to crack.

Kassandra's eyes were blank as the muscles in her left arm flexed for a second. She raised the girl off of the ground before slamming her head directly into the earth. Large fissures formed from the attack and the girl's body went completely limp.

"HAKU!"

Kassandra ignored Zabuza's scream as she wrapped her hand around the girl's throat. She immediately clenched her hand around the girl's throat, breaking her neck. The woman's neck was twisted at an awkward angle as Kassandra dropped her head onto the soil uncaringly.

The Spartan turned her attention back towards Zabuza and took in his enraged expression. She was silent for a moment before speaking in that same blank tone.

"You will join her shortly."

After saying her peace, both of her hands wrapped around his skull. A second later she proceeded to twist the man's skull, killing him by snapping his neck.

Kassandra slowly released the man's skull letting it drop onto the earth beneath her. She slowly rose from crouched position as her eyes stopped glowing.

Kassandra blinked several times before staring at the two bodies in front of her. She narrowed her eyes before glancing towards Ikaros.

"Is he ok?" A shrill cry followed. "Good..."

Kassandra stared at the corpses before narrowing her eyes. She reached for her Xiphos before cutting off both of their heads.

Perhaps these two Shinobi had bounties on them... Wouldn't want to pass up the chance at getting some coin, now would we?

Kassandra smirked quietly before ripping the large cleaver out of Zabuza's stomach and shouldering the weapon.

Oh yeah... This was hers now.

**AN: Boom! End of chapter.**

**Kassandra's first fight scene against a Shinobi. Now you all kind of get a reference as to how powerful she really is when stacked against other Shinobi. As evidenced by the sheer stompage she just dished out on poor Zabuza.**

**SPOILERS AND SHIT!**

**Ok. So, allow me to address this right quick. The first scene may be confusing and kind of out of place but you'll only understand it if you've done research into the game.**

**That song that Kassandra is singing is actually the opening OST of Assassin's Creed Odyssey. Whatever character you decide to pick will be humming the tune of the song at the beginning of the game and will, on very _rare_ occasions, sing the song if you're AFK for long enough.**

**The significance of the song isn't all that crazy but it was put in to due to the circumstances I will eventually write regarding that little song.**

**It was a nursery rhyme that Kassandra's mother would use to help Kassandra sleep when she was a child. And despite the fond memories it brings up, it also brings up the pain and agony she experienced when her mother died. Which will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Now, let's address how Kassandra actually fights on par with Shinobi. As I've already alluded to, Shinobi are descendents of the Isu race who can actually use a broader array of Isu abilities.**

**I will make constant references of this in the future. I.E, whenever Kassandra sees someone using Suiton, she can't help but think of how weak the attacks are due to coming into contact with Poseidon. Who, ya know... Is the _God of the Sea_.**

**Pretty self explanatory at that point.**

**Now, addressing the scene where Kassandra _literally_ slowed down time to avoid Haku's attack. This is an ability. Incredibly powerful yes, but an ability nonetheless.**

**Kassandra does not have the capacity to spam this particular ability but she can _use_ it. Chronos is the God of Time afterall** **and Kassandra is favored by pretty much favored by every God in the game.**

**ANDDDDD that's pretty much it I think. If I missed anything, then oh well.**

**Review, Follow and Favorite! :D**


	4. The Blood of the Isu

**AN: Hello little idiots! Here's another update. As per usual, important shit will be at the bottom.**

**ALSO****! If you were one of the people that was mad at how easy Zabuza died then OH BOY... You're gonna hate Kassandra** **in the later chapters. **

**Cus**** she's going to stomp everyone. Why? Cus fuck you. That's why.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5V**

Disclaimer : Joyner Lucas - I Lied (Intro)

* * *

"She did quite the number on you." Kassandra's amused voice rang out. "Don't worry, little thief. Your savior is here!"

Following the woman's declaration was a cheeky smile that only served to annoy Naruto even more. It was bad enough he got his ass handed to him by Zabuza's apprentice but now he was being teased by Kassandra?

Kami truly did spite his existence.

Naruto slapped Kassandra's hand away from his face, preventing her from examining the black eye and other wounds he now sported.

"I'm fine..." He responded in a slightly petulant manner, aggravated at his defeat.

Kassandra was silent for a moment before sighing quietly and taking a knee on the soil. She stabbed Zabuza's weapon into the ground and dropped the decapitated heads of said man and his apprentice next to the weapon.

"Let me see." She didn't bother waiting for the boy's response and immediately grasped the boy's chin, turning it towards her and staring at the swollen area around his right eye.

Naruto was resistant at first, but soon understood that his struggle was futile.

Mostly because the woman's ironclad grip was nigh unbreakable.

Kami! Did this woman crush cinder blocks for fun?!

The bronze skinned woman continued to examine the wound before gingerly rubbing her thumb across the blackened skin. At the boy's silent grimace of pain, Kassandra nodded her head.

Her chocolate brown eyes roamed down the boy's face and to his left shoulder. She moved his hooded cloak aside, taking note of the stream of blood that was idly seeping into his shirt.

Without warning, the woman proceeded to tear the cloth around the boy's wound. The fabric gave way easily and the Spartan woman ignored Naruto's indignant huff at the action.

Kassandra reached into one of her many pouches and pulled out a clean piece of cloth. She began to gently dab the wound, taking caution when nearing the entry wound.

After thoroughly cleaning the area around the wound, Kassandra examined the injury and lightly pursed her lips.

_Clean cut. No tears. _

Kassandra clicked her teeth quietly before nodding her head and speaking. "Look at you... Already taking after your master." A sly smile formed on her face as she reached into a different pouch. "It'll leave a scar but you're lucky she didn't nick your bone."

Naruto rolled his eyes before resting his head on the tree he was seated against. His hands fell to the grass beneath him as he slowly calmed his breathing.

His first fight with a Shinobi...

A complete _disaster_.

She had completely decimated him. He was outclassed at every turn.

Too slow.

Too cautious.

Sloppy.

Unrefined.

A disappointing loss...

One that surely should have ended his life if not for Kassandra's actions.

A heavy sigh left Naruto as Kassandra pulled out two needles with a long piece of thread. The woman held the piece of thread between her teeth before tethering it through both of the needles.

Once finished, she reached into her pouch before pulling out a peculiar looking herb and offering it to Naruto.

"Here. Chew on this. It'll ease your pain." Kassandra proceeded to place the herb in Naruto's mouth the second he opened it, not caring about his feelings on the matter.

He was going to eat it whether he liked it or not.

And so, Naruto resigned himself to chewing on the odd tasting herb that Kassandra procured for him. He occasionally twitched as Kassandra sutured his shoulder but other than the odd spasms, he didn't really feel any pain.

So, that was a plus atleast.

Kassandra pulled out the cloth she had used to clean his wound before wiping off any excess blood around the now sutured injury. She threw the cloth away before covering the wound and moving back to his black eye.

"I can help with this one but it'll feel... _different_."

Naruto continued to idly chew on the herb and rose a single eyebrow. "Different how?" He asked curiously.

Kassandra was silent for a moment before she closed her eyes. There was silence for a few seconds before a gold hue began to form around her body.

That same golden hue that always surrounded her when she was using her power...

Well, that's what Naruto assumed it was because it certainly wasn't Chakra. It didn't _feel_ like Chakra...

Naruto couldn't pinpoint the feeling he got when she used it but he felt like he _knew _what he was seeing.

It was difficult to explain but he knew that he was familiar with this power. He just didn't know _how_ or _why_.

Kassandra's eyes opened and gone was the chocolate brown pupils she possessed. Golden tinted orbs stared into his cerulean ones and an odd sensation ran through Naruto's body.

He felt electricity course through his entire body as Kassandra's hand made contact with his face.

He felt... _lighter_.

Felt... _free_.

A sense of euphoria tore through his body, spreading out and invading every inch of his body.

Unbeknownst to the boy, his eyes now shone the same color as Kassandra's. A similar pair of golden tinted pupils stared back at her as a small smirk formed on her face.

_"There you are."_

Whatever Kassandra had planned was immediately stopped as a thunderous cracking noise resonated from the inner confines of her mind followed by a booming voice.

**_"You don't belong here half-breed._** **_Leave."_**

Kassandra immediately let go of Naruto's face after hearing the voice and immediately pulled away from the boy.

The Spartan woman idly realized that her heart was now beating _incredibly_ fast. She blinked several times before forcing herself to calm down.

What... What was that?

Was... Did Naruto's Isu Artifact just _speak_ to her...?

A _sentient_ Isu Artifact? One that could talk?

That... How?!

It wasn't _completely_ out of the realm of possibility considering the Apples of Eden were all sentient... But the Apples of Eden couldn't _talk_.

Control and manipulate humans yes, but to talk and possess free will?!

This was unheard of!

Naruto's Isu Artifact had literally _pushed_ her away! While SPEAKING!

A grin began to stretch across Kassandra's face as she stared at the boy who was now shaking his head with a low groan.

Oh yes... This world was _definitely_ interesting.

Getting herself under control, Kassandra cleared her throat while furrowing her eyebrows. "You ok, little thief?"

The blond thief was silent for several moments as he rubbed his head with a soft groan. A few seconds passed before Naruto abruptly turned his head towards Kassandra.

A golden hue replaced his previous cerulean orbs as his eyes gazed directly at Kassandra. A pressure seemed to surround Kassandra before a tremendous weight proceeded to settle upon her shoulders.

The weight was suffocating.

Powerful.

All encompassing.

_Ancient__._

Staring into the boy's now golden orbs was reminiscent to the times she had stared directly into the eyes of the Isu race.

Hades, Persephone, Poseidon...

Kassandra's eyes shifted from their chocolate brown to a beautiful gold. Her head tilted as she applied the same pressure that Naruto was doing to her.

While Kassandra hadn't shown strain or discomfort from the pressure, Naruto certainly did. Evident by the way his left eye clenched shut with a minor grimace. His shoulders dropped low as his muscles coiled painfully.

"Is it a fight you wish for Naruto?" Kassandra asked blankly, her head tilting in the process.

The young teen grunted as the pressure upon his body seemed to _double _with her inquiry. Naruto released a tiny groan of pain before his gaze dropped to the ground.

Immediately upon doing so, the weight Kassandra had placed on him disappeared, relieving him from any further pain.

"Breath, little thief." The Spartan spoke with power in her voice. "The first time is usually the hardest..."

Why did her words make sense?

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the soil beneath him. Following her advice, he began to slowly control his breathing.

_In... Out..._

_In... Out..._

What... What was this new feeling? He felt so... _invigorated_. So powerful. Like he could fight for hours without a break.

_In... Out..._

_In... Out..._

The pain in his shoulder seemed almost non-existent now. While the herb that Kassandra had procured earlier had done its job in numbing the pain, it was almost as if he had never gotten injured in the first place.

Naruto slowly trailed his hands towards his sutured wound before halting as his fingers grazed across the...

The...

"Neat, isn't it?" Kassandra asked with a crooked smile.

Naruto's head dipped once more as his eyes gazed at the non-existent wound upon his shoulder. The only thing that led credence to him actually _having_ a wound was the fact that the stitches were still present.

His skin was unblemished... Save for the single piece of twine that zigzagged through his skin. There was no irritated skin...

No clotting of blood.

No _cut_.

He continued to stare at the wound in disbelief before slowly gazing up at Kassandra, his eyes no longer golden.

"Wh-what happened to me?" He shakily questioned Kassandra.

The Spartan's crooked smile shifted into a grin as she bent at the hip, her face coming within a few inches of Naruto's.

"It seems you have awakened something powerful. Something... _ancient_." Kassandra's hand came to rest under Naruto's chin as she gently stroked it. "Something _I've_ never seen before."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked in genuine confusion. "I feel... I feel... _Different_. What did you do to me?!"

Kassandra chuckled quietly before pulling away from the boy and standing to her full height. "Let's just say that I was the conduit needed to awaken you." She twirled her spear for a moment before deciding to test the boy's Isu Artifact.

If it was awakened and _sentient_ then it would surely protect its user.

If not...

Kassandra abruptly lunged towards the boy as her spear blurred directly into his line of sight. The speed at which she moved was quite literally to fast for normal human eyes.

It would surely spear through the boy's head.

But as Kassandra had expected...

Naruto's eyes shone an ethereal gold before he seemed to dodge her strike with absolute ease, almost as if _knowing_ she was going to attack him.

Kassandra's spear dug deep into the wooden tree that Naruto was seated against. A thousand pieces of wood splintered outwards from the woman's attack as her arm dug into the tree, swallowing it at the elbow.

A smirk graced her face as she saw Naruto immediately roll away from her while reaching for his kunai and taking a defensive stance.

"As I expected..." Kassandra spoke with a soft chuckle. She proceeded to pull her arm out of the tree with relative ease. "Your Isu artifact truly is sentient... You're a walking conundrum, little thief."

Naruto stared at Kassandra as if she was completely deranged. "Why are you trying to kill me?! What the fuck Kassandra?!" His entire body tensed as Kassandra twirled her spear with a small smirk.

"I wasn't trying to kill you Naruto... Well, not intentionally of course." When the boy kept his guard up, she sighed softly before holstering her spear and leaning against the tree she had struck. Crossing her arms against her chest she spoke in a serious tone.

"You hold an Isu Artifact within you."

Silence and confusion met her statement. It wasn't unexpected.

"A what? What is... What's an 'Isu Artifact'?" Naruto questioned with furrowed brows, his body still tense and his adrenaline still surging through his veins.

Kassandra tapped her forearm several times before replying. "An Isu artifact is an item created by the Isu race ; the first civilization to exist. They are considered to be the progenitors of humans, having even _created_ them."

Naruto, despite his earlier suspicion and tense posture, couldn't help but just stare at Kassandra as if she was mentally deranged.

"You... You expect me to _believe _that?!" He asked incredulously. "Where's the proof?"

He almost wished he hadn't asked that.

Kassandra's entire _being_ seemed to change before him.

Her features sharpened and veins like liquid gold spread throughout her entire body. Her eyes morphed into that ethereal golden color and she seemed to exude a feeling of absolute divinity. Her broken spear shifted and glowed like the sun, illuminating the entire forest around her.

It was as if she was holding a lance that had been pulled directly from the sun itself!

Naruto had the sudden urge to drop to a single knee as he gazed upon this... this...

This _God_.

And just as quick as it came, it went.

The feeling of divinity vanished along with her features returning to their norm.

"Should I do it again?" Kassandra asked with a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk.

The power of the Isu ran through her blood. It was only reasonable that she had mastered their abilities to a finite degree.

She had been alive for several centuries after all.

"That... Wha-... What _are_ you?" Naruto asked in pure astonishment. He had _never_ felt something like this in all his life.

Not even from the hundreds of Shinobi that called Konoha their home. While intimidating and deadly, they did not feel _divine_.

Did not exude a presence that practically _demanded_ subservience.

He was reminded of the first time he had actually met Kassandra in Konoha. How she seemed to just naturally give off an aura of power that demanded obedience.

"I am like you Naruto." Kassandra replied back simply. "Though I do not have an Isu Artifact held _within_ me. You are... unique. I have no doubt that we are one in the same."

Naruto blinked at the statement before his eyes strayed towards his hands. He stared at the appendages for several seconds before clenching them tightly, feeling an unknown energy coursing through his veins.

"And yet you haven't explained what exactly _we_ are." He stated while returning his gaze to the woman.

Kassandra leaned against the tree she struck once more before smiling. "Part Isu and part human... Though that shouldn't be entirely too surprising. Humans that can control water and ice?" She asked rhetorically while gesturing towards Zabuza and Haku's severed heads.

"Do you believe it is just _normal_ that you people can have the ability to control the elements and perform feats that would otherwise be impossible?"

Naruto was silent for several moments as he thought about what Kassandra was saying.

_Truly_ thought about it.

Isu... Chakra... Were the two related? They had to be. It was the only explanation.

...Right?

"If what you're saying is correct then Chakra is the power that you use. Correct?" Naruto questioned.

To his surprise though, she shook her head no.

"This _Chakra_ that your people use is just a watered down version of the Isu powers." Kassandra held her hand in front of her as a golden hue emitted from the palm of her hand. A second passed by before a roaring inferno exploded out from her palm, shooting into the sky and incinerating the tree she stood below.

The raging inferno continued to destroy the tree for several seconds before Kassandra waved her hand in the air. In an instant the fire dispersed and disappeared as if never having existed, though the damage to the tree remained.

"_This_ is the true power of the Isu." She turned back towards Naruto who maintained his awed expression. "Your people are still far more unique than my own. Your people have managed to explore different avenues of the Isu abilities... It is truly fascinating."

And she certainly meant that. The Isu race had never sought to really _weaponize_ their abilities, preferring to create and build. While her armor and weapons were crafted from the hands of an Isu and could take blows that were otherwise devastating, they had never gone out of their way to explore avenues regarding violence.

And why did they need to? They were incredibly powerful and intelligent. They were well aware that warring on one another would just lead to their downfall. Bickering and attacking one another was beneath them though they did have their fair share of squabbling.

No race was perfect whether they be human or Isu. Everyone and everything had flaws.

Naruto was silent for a few moments as his gaze shifted from the destroyed tree to Kassandra. "If Chakra is just a weaker version of the Isu power then that does that mean... I could use it like you do?"

The Spartan regarded the boy for a moment as her gaze rose to the night sky. "Absolutely. But it would take time and training. It is not just going to _happen_... You'll bleed for it just like I did."

Her smile was downright terrifying. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Kassandra was a terrifying woman.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, Naruto spoke once more. "Does that mean that everyone who has learned how to utilize Chakra can eventually harness the power of the Isu?"

Kassandra shook her head as she replied. "Unless you possess an Isu Artifact and are directly related to a powerful Isu bloodline, then no."

Naruto was silent once more as his eyes returned to his previously clenched hands, still fisted and resting atop his knees.

"Can you harness the Isu power with just an artifact and not possessing the heritage from a powerful descendant?" He questioned while staring at his fists that were beginning to shake from the anger that was bubbling in his heart.

Noticing the sudden change in the boy, Kassandra rose an eyebrow as she responded. "No, it is impossible to harness the Isu powers without being a direct descendant to one. While the average human can use an Isu Artifact to its fullest extent, they will never harness the Isu's abilities."

Anger.

Rage.

It all coalesced in Naruto's heart as he began to connect the dots regarding his treatment in the village. The treatment that had condemned him to this life of thievery and deceit.

A life full of _nothing_ but hardship and struggle! A life that had kicked him when he was down and continued to stomp upon his very ribs!

The treatment... The looks...The whispers...

_"The Sandaime made a mistake."_

_"It walks among us..."_

_"Our end is near and no one does anything!"_

It all made sense now. The reason Hiruzen was always spectating his actions. The reason the ANBU were always monitoring him.

Why hadn't he connected the dots before?!

The golden tinted words from the Sandaime Hokage were beginning to deteriorate as he realized just _exactly_ what he was.

He knew the term used for people like himself. People that harbored weapons of mass destruction inside their very bodies. People that came from powerful bloodlines who could perform feats that astonished even Shinobi.

People, related to the leaders of their very own Village, cursed with a power meant to destroy. To topple their enemies with overwhelming power.

A _weapon_ to use and wield at the Villages' extent.

"I'm a _Jinchuuriki_." He replied with sheer venom.

Kassandra's eyebrows furrowed at the term. "A what?"

The blond teen snarled quietly as he replied. "A human sacrifice... A Jinchuuriki is an individual who holds a weapon of mass destruction inside them... Each Major Village has a Jinchuuriki that reside in the home and are primarily used as deterrents of war. The Jinchuuriki are chosen by the leader of their Village... And are always related to them in some fashion..." A bitter laugh escaped Naruto as he unclenched his fists. "I always suspected but..." He shook his head before going silent.

It was silent for several seconds before Naruto abruptly yelled out in pure anger. The scream that tore though his vocal chords was as agonizing as it was painful.

"WHY?!" His fists struck the hardened soul beneath him as he screamed again. "FUCK! Fucking... FUCK!" The ground cratered as his fists struck the earth once more. His new power surged through his body, strengthening him to a degree previously unheard of.

Before Kassandra could comfort the boy, her senses flared followed by the sound of Ikaros cawing from the sky. Her chocolate brown eyes focused on the man that was now standing on one of the burned branches of the tree above her.

This was... Kakashi Hatake?

His hands were in his pockets and his posture was lax, though Kassandra knew that was a farce. The man's body was tense and he looked ready for anything.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now isn't it?" The silver haired Shinobi stated in a jovial tone though it carried a certain... _foreboding_ feeling to it.

Naruto's posture stiffened for a moment before his head rose to stare at the masked Jonin. His blue eyes were a storm of anger as he unconsciously called upon his new power.

A golden hue began to envelope around the boy, outlining him in an ethereal manner. His cerulean orbs began to transform and change as the power of the Isu ran through his blood.

Though before the boy could do something he'd surely regret, Kassandra immediately moved to stand in front of the kneeling boy, placing herself directly in the line of sight of Kakashi.

"I assume all of the _Shinobi_ in your village knew about Naruto?" The Spartan questioned with a raised eyebrow. She turned her head towards Naruto and stared at him out the corner of her eye, subtly warning him to calm down. She nodded her head when the golden hue of the Isu deteriorated from the boy's vision.

Kakashi eyed the Spartan woman standing in front of the boy before replying. "Them and the villagers... Those who are unaware were the generations born after Naruto's birth, though their parents certainly didn't mind spreading their prejudices unto him." The silver haired Shinobi dropped from his perch atop the tree, landing several feet in front of Kassandra.

Kassandra tilted her head as she stared at the man. "Curious... You don't seem to harbor the same prejudice that the populace does."

Hiding his surprise behind his apathy, Kakashi responded with a brow raised. "And why would I?" He questioned rhetorically. "Naruto wasn't responsible for what happened that night 17 years ago."

"If that's the case then why wasn't I informed?!" Naruto questioned with a scowl from behind Kassandra, still seated upon the soil. "I _suffered _in that village. No one helped me! No one did _anything_ for me! I was left alone to fend for myself. I always suspected that I was related to the Yondaime! Why was I left alone to fend for myself?! You think the son of one Konoha's strongest leaders deserved to be treated liketrash?! I stole what I had to survive!" His scowl deepened as he slowly rose to his feet while continuing. "I went hungry for days at a time, hoping that the local restaurants were feeling generous enough to throw out their leftovers!"

"It's _bullshit_. I didn't have a place to live for years! I was spit on just for existing! You say you hold no prejudices but what did the Shinobi of Konoha ever do for me?! You think an unstable _Jinchuuriki_ is a healthy one?!"

Kassandra's expression was stoney as she listened to the boy speak about his suffering. She could relate to what he was saying wholeheartedly.

Before being found by the Cult of Kosmos she had been a lowly little thief, stealing and sometimes even killing others just for a night's rest or a single scrap of food. Sometimes she went hungry for days and wished nothing more than for Thanatos himself to claim her soul.

But this suffering had made her infinitely stronger. Had molded her and shaped her into the warrior she eventually became. From being trained and hailed as the future savior of Sparta to being thrown off of Mount Taygetos and having to survive on her own.

It, with the aid of the Cult of Kosmos, had created Deimos. The personification of _dread_ itself.

She was a phenomenon.

A mythos.

A piece of history that had yet to truly be written. An individual who was feared among the Greek Nations and could strike fear within the hearts of even the most fearsome warriors.

Which is exactly why Naruto was going to follow in her footsteps. He was the same as she was. A piece of fruit that was ripe for the picking. A piece of clay that only needed a pair of skilled hands to properly mold.

Yes... Yes yes yes.

Naruto would be the _Deimos_ of this world.

"I never said it _was _healthy. Expecting the Shinobi of Konoha that endured that night 17 years ago to aid you is an irrational belief and you know that." Kakashi replied calmly, knowing that Naruto was only acting on his anger. "We, as Shinobi, follow the orders of our leader. Sandaime-sama prevented us Shinobi from interacting with you, believing that it would cause discourse through the village."

Before Naruto could respond with the acidic retort that danced upon his tongue, Kassandra did so.

"You and your comrades are cowards." Her head tilted as her brown eyes bore into the Jonin with a look that bordered on disdain and disgust. "You only see a weapon... Dull as it may be, but a weapon nonetheless. Death is the norm for warriors ; titles are irrelevant. Shinobi, Spartan, Athenian... It does not matter."

"You chose to actively disregard an individual, whose importance was enough to try to gain the trust of from the leader of your very own home, so that you and your comrades could wallow in grief. You are a weak man."

Kakashi's aloof manner maintained even as the woman's words sliced through his core. This unknown woman, whose presence had never before been seen in the Village of Konoha, was able to not only ascertain the importance that Naruto possessed within the village but was also able to identify exactly what he truly was.

This woman was _incredibly_ dangerous.

Naruto himself even seemed to calm at her words and seemed to almost...

Kakashi realized it then and there. The woman had gained the trust of the boy. She had cleverly crafted her words and actions, clearly. Naruto had never been one to trust easily, let alone at all.

It was unheard of.

Naruto didn't even trust Hiruzen and the Sandaime had made sure to keep Naruto unpunished for his actions within the village.

This woman had a grip on the boy.

A grip on the Jinchuuriki of Konoha.

An unknown mercenary had done what Konoha had failed to do in less than a single week.

Kassandra was a threat. There was no doubt about that and her very existence was a danger to Konoha. She could and most certainly would poison Naruto.

Perhaps it was his paranoia biting at him but Kakashi knew that this woman was going to be a future problem. A problem that needed to be nipped in the bud.

His ebony eyes slowly trailed towards the severed heads of Zabuza and who he assumed to be the apprentice of said man. While he could have easily taken care of Zabuza, he had a team of Genin that he needed to protect.

Meeting the man in open contact with his team would have been a death sentence for his students. And even now, the plans that were circulating through his head on the multiple ways to terminate Kassandra were being overweighed by his desire to keep his Genins alive.

A full on confrontation with the woman was... Well, he didn't know. She had killed _Zabuza_, relatively easily if the lack of wounds were any indication.

Which meant that the woman was near or perhaps even _above_ his level, and _that_ truly terrified Kakashi.

But she wasn't a Shinobi... She most certainly lacked critical information about what Shinobi could do in combat.

Zabuza was a man who preferred to _fight_. A stealth killer he was but if given the chance, he would trade blows in the open for all to see to satiate his blood lust. Which led credence to the woman's skill in close quarters combat... Having the strength to over power Zabuza was a feat in itself. Even the way she held the man's blade upon her back, coupled with the dozen other weapons upon her body, was incredibly telling.

Kassandra _needed_ to die.

"I wouldn't say that I'm _weak_ but everyone is entitled to their own opinions, Kassandra-san." Kakashi replied blandly.

It was a subtle change.

An auditory shift of his tone.

Kassandra's eyebrows furrowed as she felt something... _change_. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what had happened but something wasn't... right.

"You though, are certainly powerful Kassandra-san." Kakashi continued as he placed his hands into his pockets while gesturing towards the decapitated heads of Zabuza and Haku. "Zabuza was no slouch and earned his reputation as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. The fact that you were able to not only trounce the man, but kill him is very telling to your skill as a mercenary."

The Spartan continued to stare at the man with slight confusion. Something was clearly wrong but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

It just didn't _feel_ real.

Like a cheap fabrication.

Which was odd to say because nothing _seemed_ out of the norm and yet...

Kassandra blinked and a wave of pain jolted throughout her body, starting from her breastplate and surging throughout her entire body.

Her vision distorted for a mere second and the image of Kakashi standing in front of her seemed to bleed away as if not existing.

Confusion racked her skull as she came face to face with Kakashi, his headband raised revealing a completely unique eye to her.

Kassandra belatedly realized that Kakashi's hand was encased in lightning and was currently striking against her chest plate, directly where her heart was.

But it hadn't pierced her armor, only denting it enough to cause superficial pain to her chest.

Despite being caught completely off guard by the surprise attack that Kakashi had launched Kassandra was quick to retaliate.

Her face hardened as her eyes shone like the sun. Taking in Kakashi's shocked face, Kassandra immediately latched onto the man's outstretched arm.

The Spartan made to break the man's arm but was once again caught off guard. The Shinobi's entire body seemed to expand in an abnormal way before glowing brightly. Not a second later did the body Kassandra held onto explode in a brilliant display of destruction.

"KASSANDRA!" The aforementioned woman heard the scream of the Jinchuuriki before a cloud of destruction emanated from her position.

The bronze skinned woman was engulfed by the flames of Kakashi's clone. A shockwave surged throughout the clearing, nearly knocking Naruto through the tree he was seated against.

The blond covered his face as ash and loose debris shot towards his position. Not a second later did he rise to his feet with a horrified expression.

Wha... Why?! Why did Kakashi attack her?!

What the fuck?! She hadn't threatened him!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" His voice came out hoarse and ragged as he swiveled his gaze around the clearing to search for the Jonin. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND HATAKE?!"

He just attacked Kassandra for no fucking reason! The woman who had been authorized by the Hokage to aid him on this mission!

What the fuck?! Was the man going senile?!

There was silence for several seconds before Kakashi reappeared on the tree branch several minutes prior to his untimely attack. The man's mismatched orbs were peering into the small cloud of smoke that had emanated from his exploding clone.

His visage was stoney and uncaring as he noticed Naruto's increasing anger. The boy's fingers were curling in agitation as his eyes flickered into a different color all together. A prick of worry wormed its way into Kakashi at the sudden change but he squashed it down as the cloud of smoke contorted before being swept away by an unseen force.

The Jonin's lips thinned as he spotted Kassandra's head peek out from the remaining smog of smoke and ash. Her right eye was alit with a golden hue and surged with anger. The rest of her body soon followed from the aftermath of his jutsu.

Like a nightmare from the deepest pits of his imagination, Kassandra stepped out of the smoke with a minor injury. Her left arm dangled uselessly at her side, blackened from the explosion he brought upon her.

Her golden armor was completely untouched, spotless even. The only thing that indicated she had been in an explosion was the black soot upon her skin and the injury to her arm.

Blood slowly dribbled down Kassandra's mangled and slightly charred arm, dripping unto the soil and pooling at her feet.

She didn't even appear to care. Preferring to stare directly at Kakashi with those... those _golden_ _eyes_.

"KA-... KASSANDRA!" Naruto called out in shock. He made to move towards her but immediately stopped when she, without looking, raised her uninjured arm, motioning for him to not move.

The Spartan slowly rolled her neck to the left, illiciting a loud cracking noise before repeating the action in the opposite direction. Her right hand slowly reached for her broken spear before twirling it and finally speaking.

"It has been so, so, _so_... _very_... _long_... since I've been injured..." Her golden orbs shone brightly as her entire body tensed. "You have gained my respect Kakashi Hatake." Adrenaline surged throughout her body, igniting her warrior spirit. A vicious smile tore through her features as she bent her knees.

"Let us fight! LIKE WARRIORS!" Kassandra's voice bellowed out loudly. "ALALÁ!"

Kakashi's lone Sharingan spun ferociously as the Spartan woman seemed to just... _appear_ in front of him. Her crazed expression etched itself into the confines of his mind as the bronze skinned _demon_ struck.

The Jonin had only a single second to move as the woman's spear cleaved through the air. His head ducked and not a moment later did the woman's weapon whizz above his hair, almost taking a few strands with it.

Kakashi half expected the woman's blade to get stuck into the large trunk of tree that he was crouched upon but was once again shocked to see that it had cleaved entirely _through_ the dense wood.

The grey haired Jonin immediately placed his right palm against the trunk of tree, leaving an exploding tag on it before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Another explosion seemed to engulf Kassandra as the Jonin appeared several meters away from the burning tree. He didn't have time to catch his breath before his instincts screamed at him to move.

And move he did.

Kassandra's form blurred in front of Kakashi, her weapon poised to spear from above. Her weapon sliced through the air with little resistance.

A pair of kunai appeared in Kakashi's gloved hands as he finally aggressed on the woman. His blades were a flurry of activity as he struck against Kassandra's single blade.

Spark after spark emanated from the exchange of blades, illuminating both fighters' form.

Kakashi grunted as a particularly powerful blow struck against his guard causing his knees to bend slightly from the force of the blow.

The kunai in Kakashi's left hand scraped viciously along the blade of Kassandra's spear before he was forced to jump back due to a surprise kick from the woman.

Kakashi took a heavy breath as he stared into the golden eyes of Kassandra. His Sharingan spun several times as her grin grew wider.

This woman... She was an animal.

Like a raging beast fighting on pure instinct.

His Sharingan roamed along her injured arm, inspecting the wound and damage he had caused. He'd thought that she'd be slower or even more cautious due to the wound but the woman didn't even seem to care.

One arm or not she was incredibly dangerous. Speed and power combined with pure skill...

The Jonin breathed in lightly as he noticed the woman's knees tense.

Both Kassandra and Kakashi disappeared and reappeared a second later with their weapons clashing.

Kakashi's dual wielded kunai clashed against Kassandra's single broken spear. A cacophony of metallic rings and clangs rang out as both Shinobi and Spartan traded blows with their blades.

Kakashi ducked under a sweeping attack while simultaneously thrusting one of his kunai towards the woman's gut. In response to the attack Kassandra lifted one of her legs allowing her greaves to block the attack.

The Jonin immediately dropped his kunai and latched onto the woman's leg, pulling it towards his armpit and entrapping it. Kassandra's eyes widened slightly at the maneuver and she immediately made to strike down with her spear.

Kakashi spun the other kunai in his hand and immediately intercepted the woman's blade. The resulting clang from Kakashi's kunai and his minor tug on her leg caused the woman's balance to shift awkwardly.

Kassandra's spear held for a moment before being struck back and into the air though she did not relinquish her hold on her weapon.

Kakashi took advantage of the woman's off balance and immediately flicked the kunai he had struck with into the air, catching Kassandra's gaze for a mere moment and distracting her.

The cry of a thousand birds sang out into the forest almost immediately after his actions. Kakashi's lone Sharingan blazed ferociously as he thrusted his Raikiri towards Kassandra's unprotected chin.

Kassandra's eyes immediately snapped down at the sound. She grit her teeth upon noticing the danger of that particular technique before tilting her head back as far she could.

What Kassandra didn't expect was the plume of smoke that formed around Kakashi's previous form and now in his spot was the kunai he had thrown into the air.

Kassandra was unable to react as Kakashi appeared directly in front of her, somehow swapping positions with the kunai.

"**Chidori**!"

Kassandra's golden orbs followed the lightning encased fist for a single moment before she closed her eyes and focused on the Isu blood that ran through her veins.

Power flooded through her veins like an addicting drug. The power of the Isu spread throughout her entire body before she yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

Kakashi's Sharingan spun viciously and he was unable to react as a pillar of golden light struck down unto Kassandra's position while subsequently blasting him away.

The Jonin rag dolled along the earth for several seconds before pushing his palm towards the ground and catching his balance. He flipped several times before ending in a crouch. He immediately gazed towards Kassandra's position and dread formed in his chest.

The Konoha Jonin swallowed the saliva in his mouth before releasing several labored breaths. What _was_ this woman?!

What was this power?!

Kakashi's Sharingan spun slowly as it took in Kassandra's new... form? The woman was bathed entirely in golden chakra...?

He couldn't really identify exactly what the energy was but the fact that her left arm was now completely healed was worrying. He had already used so much Chakra just trying to end her as fast as possible.

Sweat dripped down Kakashi's face as his vision blurred for a moment. A grunt left his body as he sighed tiredly.

This was not going at all how he expected. He might actually die here...

A pity.

Kakashi released a tired sigh before slowly rising to his feet and closing both of his eyes. All of his doubt, fear, dread, and exhaustion seemed to vacate his body. His entire body relaxed before he slowly opened his eyes.

Kakashi raised his hands before going through three familiar hand seals.

_Ox._

How many times had he used _this_ particular Jutsu? The very same one that had cemented his name in the Elemental Nations.

_Rabbit._

The Jutsu that had made him infamous. The very same jutsu that he himself had originally created.

_Monkey. _

The cry of a thousand birds emitted from Kakashi's position. His left hand gripped his right wrist as a large amount of lightning emanated from the palm of his hand. His entire form was covered in lightning as he slowly raised his gaze towards Kassandra's golden form.

The screeching sound that emanated from the lightning jutsu seemed to only increase in volume as his mismatched pupils glared into the golden eyes of his opponent.

This was it.

_This_... This was it.

His final Hail Mary.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he thought about his team before shaking his head. His students would be fine. They were smart kids.

Kakashi had always wanted to die after the death of his pseudo father. He had failed to protect Minato and had chosen to wallow in grief.

He failed Obito.

He failed Rin.

He failed Minato.

And he had failed Naruto.

Kakashi opened his eyes once more before his form blurred towards Kassandra. Lightning trailed alongside Kakashi's form as he sped towards the Spartan Woman, intent on spearing her through with his jutsu.

His form was nearly untraceable save for the lightning that seemed to trail behind him from the jutsu that sat in his hands.

"**RAIKIRI**!"

Kakashi's right hand thrusted towards Kassandra who made no move to defend, block and or dodge the attack.

The Raiton Jutsu clashed against Kassandra's golden form and a blinding light pierced through the canvas of the forest, illuminating it to a degree that was slightly painful.

The familiar squelching sound of human flesh being torn into was heard. A grunt of pain shortly followed the sickening noise before a wheezing exhale was heard.

The sound of a thousand crying birds slowly tapered off from its ear shredding cacophony to a low ringing noise.

And then...

"Not good enough... Little assassin."

**AN: Wowee. What a clifferino hangerino. Get fucked. :)**


End file.
